My Idiot Brother
by deushiikyungie
Summary: [HunKai In Luv Challenge]-"Kau hanya belum menyadari bagaimana rasanya kehilangan. Meski kau membencinya, mencacinya, bahkan menyumpahinya mati sekalipun- suatu hari, kau akan berterimakasih padanya dalam penyasalan yang dalam."- sebatas kisah duo kim dan oh sehun, berminat? Silahkan RnR...
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

Pindah.

Rumah baru.

Dan lingkungan baru.

Tapi semua tetap saja sama.

Ckh,

Menyebalkan.

.

.

.

Braak!

"Hyung! Keluar dari kamar ku!"

Terikan penuh kekesalan dan bantingan pintu tak membuat namja dengan tubuh mungil memakai kacamata kotak dengan bingkai hitam menghiasinya- takut ataupun gentar. Ia tetap berdiri di depan pintu coklat yang tertutup rapat di depannya. Dengan tatapan kosong ia usap-usap pintu tanpa ukiran itu pelan, seakan ia tengah mengusap wajah sang adik yang sekarang terdengar tengah merutuki dirinya.

Dia hanya ingin mengajak sang adik bermain- memainkan piano kecil di tangannya, tapi sepertinya sang adik sedang lelah dan tak mau di ganggu. Bahkan ia di usir dari kamar baru sang adik.

Ia masih berdiri di sana, menunggu pintu itu terbuka dan berharap sang adik keluar. Namun, entah berapa lama ia berdiri di sana pintu itu tak jua menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan di buka. Berkedip beberapa kali, iapun menurunkan tangannya dari pintu dan melangkah mundur. Dengan suara bergetar dan serak, ia pun berucap rendah.

"Aeng Ngin… ttiduur? Aeng lhelaah? Mmi- mian-hae, mian."

Setelah berucap terbata-bata, entah itu akan terdengar atau tidak iapun melangkah pergi dari sana sambil mendekap erat piano kecil di dadanya. Berjalan tertatih-tatih karena ia hanya memakai satu sepatu-kanan-. Entah yang satu lagi dimana. Ah, mungkin tertinggal di kamar sang adik.

Biarlah dulu, besok mungkin ia bisa mengambilnya atau sang adik dengan suka rela mengembalikannya padanya.

.

 **A Sehun Kai fanfiction**

 **For HunKai Luv Challenge**

 **-My Idiot Brother-**

 **Jongin, Jongdae, Sehun, Kyungsoo, Suho, Chanyeol**

 **Warn(s) : Typo, OOC and lit harsh/bad language**

 **Length : Chapter 1 - ?**

 **Genre : drama, brother friendship romens family**

 **Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka dan cerita ini terinspirasi dari film lama yang tak sengaja saya tonton dengan judul yang sama. Alur cerita mungkin sama/beda jauh, juga ending akan berbeda karena saya menontonya tidak sampai selesai. Jadi saya tidak tau ending dari film itu seperti apa.**

 **So,**

 **Tidak suka, bisa close or back ^^**

 **Enjoy!**

Rabu pagi. Kediaman baru keluarga Kim tampak biasa saja dengan aktivitas di pagi hari yang sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Sang ibu, Ny. Kim tengah sibuk menyiapkan sarapan dan sang ayah, Tn. Kim tengah membereskan lembaran-lembaran kertas kerjanya di ruang tengah yang tak jauh dari ruang makan yang menyatu dengan dapur.

Jongin, putra kedua keluarga Kim tampak semangat turun dari lantai dua kamarnya berada. Menggenggam erat jaket putih gari-garis merah di tangan kanan, sedangkan tangan kirinya sibuk membenarkan dasi yang melekat serampangan di lehernya. Tas selempangnya berayun-ayun di sisi tubuhnya.

"Umma! Bantu aku meng-ikat dasi ku.. ugh, ini susah sekali," gerutunya. Berjalan cepat kearah sang ibu yang baru saja meletakkan piring-piring yang akan mereka pakai untuk sarapan pagi ini.

Dengan lembut, sang ibu membenarkan letak dasi sang anak dan meng-ikatnya dengan rapih. "Sudah. Anak umma sudah tampan sekarang," ucapnya lembut.

"Gomawo umma!"-cup, Jongin mengecup sayang pipi sang ibu. Kyungsoo-sang umma- kembali pada pekerjaannya, menuangkan susu ke dalam dua gelas. "Ah, ya. Jongin, dimana hyung mu? Bukankah umma memintanya untuk menyuruhmu untuk turun? Sekarang dimana dia?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak tau," jawab Jongin cuek.

"Apa kau mengurungnya lagi?"

"Tiiiidak. Aku tidak hyung ada dimana. Aku juga tidak bertemu dengannya di atas tadi."

Kyungsoo akan bertanya lagi namun terhenti saat terdengar olehnya suara sang suami-Suho- berseru dari arah ruang tamu. Dengan cepat yeoja manis itu pun melangkah kearah sumber suara, meninggalkan Jongin yang menatap malas makanan di hadapannya.

"Dia lagi, dia lagi. Pasti 'sakit'nya kambuh lagi. Khhh, menyebalkan!" gerutunya.

Dengan cepat ia suap nasi goreng, menu pagi ini dengan perasaan kesal. Meminum susunya dan kemudian beranjak dari sana setelah ia merasa kenyang dengan sarapan pagi ini. Di ambilnya tas selempangnya dan berjalan kearah ruang tamu.

Disana ia melihat sang hyung tangah merengek tidak mau beranjak dari piano berwarna hijau gelap yang di letakkan di sudut ruangan tepat menghadap jendela. Memberontak saat akan ditarik dari sana, berusaha melepaskan diri dari genggaman sang appa yang menahan tubuhnya untuk diam. Wajah sang hyung terlihat kacau bahkan kacamatanya hampir lepas.

Sekuat tenaga Suho menahan tubuh sang anak, namun sebelah tangannya yang bebas meraih vas bunga dan membantingnya keras ke lantai.

Praaaangg!

Suara keras kaca menghantam lantai mengisi seluruh ruangan. Kyungsoo yang sudah tak tahanpun berteriak di hadapan sang anak.

"KIM JONGDAE DIAM! Berhenti nak! Diam, tenanglah…" hardiknya dan suaranya memelan di akhir kalimat. Sedikit terisak saat mendapati tubuh mungil itu terdiam dan bergetar takut. Mata sipit itu bergerak gelisah, tak fokus dan bibirnya terus bergumam entah apa.

Sakit, hatinya sakit melihat kondisi sang putra sulungnya seperti ini. Ingin sekali ia menangisi sang anak namun ia terlalu sayang. Ia terlalu menyayangi sang anak sampai ia tak tau harus berbuat apa lagi untuk mengobati sang anak.

Dimatanya bulat tajamnya, dapat dengan jelas ia menangkap gurat sedih, takut dan penyesalan di wajah kedua orang tuanya- Suho dan Kyungsoo-. Jongin, sebenarnya juga tak tahan lagi melihat kondisi sang hyung, tapi ia juga tak tega. Jujur, ia sangat menyayangi sang hyung, tapi rasa kesal karena tingkah dan ulah sang kakak yang sering mengganggunya, membuat rasa kesal dan benci tumbuh di hatinya.

Ia tak menyukai sang hyung. Terlebih, perhatian kedua orang tuanya yang lebih banyak tertuju pada sang hyung. Dan dirinya pun terabaikan, walau kedua orang tuanya tidak mungkin mengabaikannya, namun rasa itu sudah tumbuh.

Kasih sayang yang tak seimbang.

"Umma, appa. Aku berangkat sekolah dulu." Pamitnya. Berjalan cepat tanpa mendengarkan jawaban dari Suho ataupun Kyungsoo. Menghiraukan tatapan sendu dari dua orang yang sangat di sayanginya.

Sang ibu hanya menatap sendu dan menghela nafas pelan. Mengabaikan rasa sakit di hatinya yang kembali terluka karena sikap acuh sang anak bungsu.

"Sayang, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita pergi ke dokter? Jongdae sepertinya mulai tenang, dia tidak akan memberontak," Suho berucap pelan sambil memperbaiki tubuh Jongdae dalam pelukannya dan bersiap menggendongnya.

"Tidak. Tidak hari ini, oppa. Kau pergilah makan lalu pergilah ke kantor. Biar Jongdae aku yang urus," jawab Kyungsoo, mengusap sayang rambut hitam sang anak yang mulai tertidur di pelukan sang suami.

"Tapi-"

"Tak apa. Dia akan baik-baik saja. Jongdae-ku akan baik-baik saja…"

Ucapan lirih Kyungsoo membuat Suho tak sanggup membalasnya. Iapun membawa tubuh Jongdae ke ruang tengah dan menempatkan tubuh ringan itu di sofa besar di sana. Kembali merapikan pakaiannya dan ia pun pergi ke ruang makan lalu bersiap-siap pergi ke kantor.

Kyungsoo duduk di samping kepala Jongdae, menempatkan kepala itu di pangkuannya dan mengusap sayang wajah sang anak yang sudah tertidur.

"Umma sayang Jongdae. Jongdae harus kuat ya? Kamu harus sehat, umma, appa dan Jongin sayang Jongdae…"

.

.

.

"Tumben terlambat,"

Jongin mengacuhkan Taehyung yang duduk diatas meja di depannya yang menghadap dirinya.

"Ah ya! Kau kan baru pindah, bagaimana rumah baru mu? Besar kah? Ckh, aku jadi penasaran.."

Kembali, Jongin mengacuhkan Taehyung yang mengoceh di depannya mengeluarkan buku paketnya, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada hamparan langit cerah di atas sana. Taehyung hanya mendengus sebal dengan sikap acuh pemuda tan di depannya itu dan melirik Tao yang mucul tiba-tiba dan langsung duduk di kursi kosong di samping Jongin.

"Mungkin dia sedang kesal dengan 'hyung' pendeknya? Khukukuu… aku tak menyangka kau bisa bertahan tinggal dengan seorang namja idiot-"

Buakh!

"Diam kau. Berani sekali lagi kau mengatai hyungku, ku bunuh kau." –hanya aku yang boleh menjelek-jelekkannya. Lanjutnya dalam hati.

Suara keras dari buku paket yang mengenai punggung Tao, membuat seisi kelas menatap kaget ketiga namja yang duduk di pojok belakang samping jendela. Mereka menatap ngeri Jongin yang tiba-tiba saja berbicara dengan nada dingin dan menyeramkan. Walau mereka semua tau Kim Jongin bukan lah siswa nakal atau seorang yang sok berkuasa-karena keluarga Kim salah satu donatur sekolah-, ia hanyalah anak baik-baik yang ingin hidupnya damai-damai saja.

Tapi semenjak semua teman sekelasnya-bahkan hampir satu sekolah- mengetahui ia memiliki seorang kakak yang yang memiliki penyakit _Down Syndrome_ …. -bisa di bilang idiot, lemot, bodoh, atau lebih tepatnya gangguan saraf dan mental- Jongin menjadi seorang yang pendiam dan menyendiri. Tak jarang ia akan membentak seseorang yang berani mengatai buruk tentang sang kakak.

Membuat semua teman bahkan sahabatnya mulai menjauh darinya.

Bahkan ini baru tahun keduanya bersekolah disini.

Ah, entahlah. Ia tidak tau juga apa dia membenci sang hyung atau tidak karena setiap orang yang mencaci sang hyung pasti ia akan bereaksi berlebihan. Seperti saat ini.

Tao menatap takut Jongin yang kembali duduk tenang menatap langit biru di luar jendela. Mengacuhkan setiap pandangan dan bisikan semua teman sekelasnya. Menulikan telinganya saat Tao berucap maaf dengan suara pelan dan mengacuhkan Taehyung yang berusaha berbicara dengannya-lagi-.

Entah apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang.

Hingga bunyi bel pun berbunyi, Tao dan Taehyung beranjak ke tempat duduk mereka, meninggalkan Jongin sendirian di bangku urutan belakang kelas.

Han seongsaengnim memasuki kelas dengan tenang karena suasana kelas juga tenang. Entah ia sedikit merasa heran dengan kelas yang selalu ribut ini jika guru sudah masuk dan kembali diam setelah sang guru memukul meja dengan keras.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak."

"Selamat pagi Han seongsaengnim."

"Sebelum kita memulai pelajaran hari ini, kelas ini akan mendapat teman baru. Nah, silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu,"

Han ssaem menyuruh seseorang di balik pintu untuk masuk dan sesaat kemudian masuklah seorang pemuda tampan dengan tubuh tinggi dan kulit putih. Wajah tegas dan terkesan dingin dan datar, menatap datar setiap mata yang memandangnya takjub dan terpana.

"Selama pagi, nama saya Oh Sehun. Pindahan dari China." Ucapnya singkat dan datar, namun membuat setiap murid perempuan berseru kagum padanya. Berbisik betapa tampannya murid baru di depan mereka dan siap untuk bertanya tentang hal-hal yang terasa merepotkan.

Sebelum kelasnya semakin ribut, Han ssaem pun menyuruh Sehun –si murid baru- untuk pergi ke tempat duduk yang kosong yang ternyata yang tersisa hanya ada di samping Jongin. Mengacuhkan pandangan dan bisikan dari murid lain, dengan santai Sehun berjalan ke bangku yang akan di tempatinya dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping pemuda tan yang masih asyik dengan kegiatannya. Memandangi langit biru berawan yang berarak indah di langit sana.

Tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ia di perhatikan oleh sepasang netra gelap sang pemuda tampan yang untuk beberapa saat terfokus pada wajah yang terbilang manis di sampingnya itu.

Sedikit berdehem, iapun menyapa sang teman sebangku. "Hai. Salam kenal, aku Oh Sehun, panggil saja Sehun."

Tak ada balasan, bahkan menolehpun tidak. Heran, jemari putihnya pun terangkat dan menepuk pelan pundak Jongin. Namun bukan reaksi biasa yang di dapati olehnya, pemuda tan itu terlonjak keras dan bahkan berteriak padanya.

Puk.

Deg!

"Kyaaa! Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan, hyung idiot!"

.

.

.

To be continue…

A new story… heheee ^^v

Jangan timpuk saya kalau belum update ff yang lain malah publis ff baru. Jujur saya masih stuck di hukuman untuk ChanBaek, apaan yah? Mungkin readers bisa bantu saya? bantu yaaaa…. kalau gk yah gk bakal lanjut tuh cerita angin-angin/?

Parah lu thor -_-

JLN mungkin update besok, yaah.. liat waktu dan mood dulu /ampun

Saya bakal banyak hutang nih, ha ha ha/ketawa miris T.T duh ide …. Oh ideeeee….

Cukuplah, ff ini juga gk banyak chapternya, ditunggu review nya jika mau ff ini dilanjut…

Jaa by by by!


	2. Chapter 2

"Yah! Yak, apa yang kau lakukan, hyung idiot!"

Siing~

Sekejap suasana kelas hening setelah pemuda dengan kulit tan itu berteriak kaget dan bahkan berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Menatap terkejut entah pada siapa karena sepasang netra coklat itu tak fokus.

Semua orang menatapnya terkejut dan terganggu, dan ada juga yang berbisik mencibirnya. Sehun yang diteriaki juga tak kalah kaget, terlebih terlebih kata-kata terakhir dari pemuda dismapingnya yang tengah mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit memburu.

Hyung idiot? Siapa? Pikirnya bingung.

Jongin yang ditatap seisi kelas langsung meringis pelan dan malu saat sadar ia tiba-tiba berteriak seperti tadi. Uggh, apa yang kau lakukan bodoh! Ckh, siapa yang berani mengagetkan ku tadi, eoh? Menyebalkan! Rutuknya dalam hati. Mengabaikan pandangan bingung dan ingin tau dari murid-murid lain dan Han ssaem yang menatapnya bertanya.

"Ada apa Jongin?" tanya Han ssaem yang berjalan kearah mereka-Sehun dan Jongin-.

"Ti- tidak apa-apa ssaem, aku hanya terkejut saja tadi," jawab Jongin gugup.

"Maaf, ssaem, ini salah saya yang mengagetkannya. Mianhamnida."

Suara datar dari seseorang di sebelahnya sontak kembali membuat pemuda itu terkejut. Di alihkannya pandangannya yang semula pada Han ssaem pada pemuda dengan wajah datar namun terkesan lembut dan tersenyum tipis padanya. Membuat ia terpaku pada senyum tipis yang jujur, membuat pemuda berkulit putih itu terlihat tampan.

Yah! Apa yang aku pikirkan? Tampan? Jelas aku yang lebih tampan.

"Ne, Han ssaem, aku hanya terkejut tadi. Dan aku harap kau tidak mengganggu ku lagi, murid baru." Kalimat datar yang di ucapkannya membuat kelas kembali berisik dan tentunya Han ssaem menyuruh mereka semua diam. Setelah ia merasa semua tidak apa-apa, Han ssaem pun kembali ke temaptnya untuk memulai pelajaran.

Sehun hanya bisa terdiam setelah mendengar kalimat datar dan terkesan dingin dari pemuda di sampingnya itu. Ia tak habis pikir dengan tingkah teman baru nya itu, mengganggu? Hah, ia hanya ingin berkenalan dan ia mengganggap itu mengganggu? Tunggu, apa sebenarnya pemuda yang ia pikir manis itu sadar jika dirinya duduk di sampingnya? Ahh, sepertinya tidak. Ia tidak sadar.

Lihatlah, pemuda itu kembali melamun menatap langit di luar jendela. Kembai mengabaikan suasana kelas dan dirinya yang menatap dalam wajah pemuda dengan kulit tan dan terlihat lembut itu. Garis wajah yang tegas namun terlihat manis bersamaan, pipi yang terlihat berisi, sepasang mata bulat lucu dan bibir yang meng- ah! gila, apa yang kau pikirkan Oh Sehun? Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?

Sial, fokus Sehun! Fokus. Kau ke Korea untuk belajar bukannya memikirkan hal-hal yang tak jelas.

Sehun sibuk merutuki dirinya, menyibukkan dirinya dengan buku dan alat tulis di depannya, kembali memperhatikan Han ssaem yang menerangkan pelajaran di depan kelas. Tak menyadari, sepasang netra coklat itu mencuri pandang padanya.

.

 **A Sehun Kai fanfiction**

 **For HunKai In Luv Challenge**

 **-My Idiot Brother-**

 **Jongin, Jongdae, Sehun, Kyungsoo, Suho, Chanyeol**

 **Warn(s) : Typo, OOC and lit harsh/bad language**

 **Length : Chapter 2 - ?**

 **Genre : drama, brother friendship rommens family angst**

 **Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka dan cerita ini terinspirasi dari film lama yang tak sengaja saya tonton dengan judul yang sama. Saya juga gk nyangka kalo ada novelnya -_-'** **dan kemungkinan besar ff ini beda jauh sama film dan novel. Maaf bagi yang gk suka...**

 **So,**

 **Tidak suka, bisa close or back ^^**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

Jam istirahat pertama. Jongin bersama Tao dan Taehyung tengah makan siang bersama di kantin. Seperti biasa, Jongin hanya melirik dengan malas Taehyung yang sibuk bercerita tentang tetangga barunya yang tampan dan seorang anak kuliahan. Sedangkan Tao, ia hanya menyahuti cerita Taehyung sambil memakan ramennya.

Duk

"Hai, boleh aku gabung dengan kalian?"

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang duduk di samping Jongin yang langsung saja dipersilahkan oleh Taehyung yang menyambut si murid baru dengan cengiran lebarnya. "Yo! Sehun. Duduklah…" serunya. Sedangkan Jongin menatap datar Sehun yang tersenyum tipis padanya.

Ah, senyum itu… issh, lupakan! Kesalnya dalam hati dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ne, terima kasih Taehyung-ssi," balas Sehun sopan.

"Sehun ah, tak perlu formal begitu, kita sudah menjadi teman sekarang." Kata Tao yang duduk di seberangnya.

"Ah, ya. Baiklah…"

Dan setelahnya tak ada yang berbicara hingga mereka selesai makan dan bel pun berbunyi nyaring pertanda pelajaran selanjutnya akan dimulai.

Sehun berjalan di depan Jongin yang memilih berjalan sendirian. Tiba-tiba saja pemuda tampan itu melambatkan jalannya dan mensejajarkannya dengan jalan si pemuda kulit tan. "Jongin ah," panggilnya.

"Apa?"

"Um, bisakah kau menemaniku berkeliling sekolah saat istirahat kedua nanti? Kau taukan aku murid baru, jadi.. yah,"

"Maaf, tidak. Aku tidak bisa. Kau bisa minta tolong pada yang lain,"

"Kenapa? Kau sibuk?"

"Tidak,"

"Kalau begitu temani aku berkeliling nanti ne, Jongin ah."

Tanpa mendengar balasan dari Jongin, Sehunpun berjalan lebih cepat dan meninggalkan Jongin sendirian dengan berbagai pikiran dan perasaan kesal. Ckh, memangnya dia siapa, berani memerintahku, khhe.. umpatnya pelan.

Pelajaran berlangsung aman hingga bel istrihat kedua berbunyi, membuat setiap kelas ribut dan berdesak-desakan keluar dari kelas, bahkan sebelum para guru duluan keluar. Ckh, dasar.

Sebenarnya jam ini adalah jam olah raga untuk kelas 11, tapi karena sang guru olah raga tidak masuk, jadilah mereka mendapat jam bebas. Bebas tapi mereka tetap harus di sekolah sampai jam sekolah berakhir. Dan Jongin pun tak mau menyia-nyiakan jam kosong ini. Ia pun dengan cepat pergi dari kelas sebelum Sehun menahannya dan pergi menuju taman belakang yang menjadi tempat rahasianya sejak ia masuk ke sekolah ini.

Merasakan suasana tenang di taman ini membuat ia tertarik untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya. Aah, rasanya sudah lama ia tidak menari. Menjadi penari adalah cita-citanya sejak dulu, tapi sang appa melarang keras dirinya dan malah menuntutnya untuk belajar dengan rajin dan menjadi penerus perusahaan keluarga Kim.

Aah… memikirkan hal seperti itu membuat ia kesal sendiri. Ia benci di atur dan seharusnya yang menjadi penerus perusahaan adalah Jongdae hyung, bukan dirinya. Jongdae adalah anak pertama, seharusnya dia yang dituntut penjadi penerus sang appa bukan dirinya. Dia tidak mau, Jongin hanya ingin bebas dan menjadi seorang penari.

Dulu bahkan ia pernah menolak perintah dan memeborntak pada Suho dan membuat dirinya dikurung di kamar hanya karena ia tidak ingin menjadi pengusaha, ia hanya ingin menjadi penari dan menyalahkan sang hyung yang bodoh dan idiot. Merutuki sang hyung yang memiliki penyakit menyebalkan, menurutnya.

Ia membenci sang hyung. Hyung yang tak bisa apa-apa, hanya bisa membuat ia kesal dan marah, memiliki tubuh pendek yang tak sesuai dengan namja seumurannya, mata kecil sipit dan rabun membuat ia harus memakai kacamata kotak yang jelek, suara kecil namun terdengar nyaring dan sungguh mengganggu dan tingkahnya yang seperti bocah lima tahun yang menyebalkan. Sungguh, Jongin tidak ingin memiliki kakak idiot seperti Jongdae.

Tapi sepertinya ia harus menerima semua kenyataan itu. kenyataan bahwa ia memiliki saudara yang keterbelakangan mental, meski sang hyung bisa berkomunikasi tapi tetap saja ia bodoh. Walau ia berharap sang hyung dapat sembuh suatu hari nanti, entah dengan cara apa ia tidak tau. Karena kedua orang tuanya –Suho dan Kyungsoo- juga keluarganya sudah lelah mencari pengobatan untuk sang anak.

Drrt ddrrt drrtt

Tiba-tiba saja terasa olehnya getar ponsel di dalam saku celananya, seketika membuyarkan lamunannya tentang keluarganya, terutama sang hyung.

Ah, telepon dari Kyungsoo, sang umma. Tak perlu lama-lama, iapun mengangkat telepon itu.

"Ye, umma? Ada apa menelponku?" tanya nya, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada batang pohon.

'Jongin ah? kau sedang apa sekarang?'

"Tidak sedang melakukan apa-apa, ada apa?"

'Err… umma boleh minta tolong?'

"Tolong apa? Oh-"

'Tolong jaga hyung mu sebentar, umma harus pergi ke Gangnam sebentar. Ada urusan penting sekali dan umma tidak bisa membawa hyung mu,'

"Eoh? Tidak, aku tidak mau umma. Bawa saja hyung bersama umma, aku masih sekolah-"

'Sayang, umma tau kau sekarang ada jam olah raga sampai kau pulang sekolah jadi kau bisa menemani Jongdae. Umma hanya sebentar Jongin. umma-'

"Sekali tidak, tidak umma…. Aku masih sekolah, bagaiman kalau-"

'Umma sudah berada di depan gerbang, cepat keluar Jongin.'

"Tapi um-"

'Cepat Jongin! umma sudah terlambat,'

"Tap- tuut tuut-, ckh, aargh! Menyebalkan! Kenapa harus aku yang menjaganya? Dasar merepotkan."

Gerutuan tak hentinya keluar dari mulut Jongin yang berjalan dengan kesal menuju gerbang sekolah yang untungnya tidak jauh dari tempat ia berdiam. Terlebih tak ada satupun siswa di sana, membuat ia berjalan lebih cepat dan menghampiri sang umma dan Jongdae yang menunggunya.

"Umma-" seru Jongin yang langsung di potong Kyungsoo yang memberikannya bungkusan yang berisi makanan ringan dan coklat.

"Nah, Jongdae sekarang sama Jongin yah? Umma pergi dulu sebentar, nanti umma akan menjemput kalian. Jongin sayang, umma pergi dulu, jaga hyungmu jangan sampai dia kenapa-kenapa." Dan setelahnya ibu dua anak itupun berlalu dari hadapan Jongin yang bingung terdiam. Menatap protes pada sang umma yang sudah pergi dengan mobil. Meninggalkannya berdua dengan sang hyung yang menatapnya polos sambil memeluk erat piano kecilnya.

"Ngin?" panggil Jongdae pelan.

"Apa!?" ketusnya Jongin, menatap jengkel sang hyung.

"Maaain? Piano! Aahh khekeke… Ngin.. aann ghh.."

"Tidak. Hyung ikut aku dan diamlah. Jangan bertingkah aneh-aneh, aku tidak mau ada orang lain yang melihatmu disini. Ayo!"

Sedikit kasar, Jongin menarik tangan Jongdae yang hampir terhuyung ke belakang karena tarikan tiba-tiba itu. senyumnya yang sejak ia tiba di sekolah sang adik terkembang, sekarang hilang terganti dengan gumaman tak jelas dari bibir tipisnya. Sedikit berisik membuat Jongin menyuruhnya diam.

Jongin mendudukkan Jongdae di tempat ia duduk tadi, sedangkan ia sendiri duduk agak jauh dari tempat Jongdae. Masih menatap jengkel sang hyung, iapun mencoba kembali tenang dengan mengambil mp3 di saku celanannya. Mendengarkan musik, pilihan yang bagus untuk meredakan rasa kesal.

Tapi sepertinya ia harus kembali merasa kesal saat tak menemukan mp3-nya yang ia ingat tertinggal di laci mejanya dan iapun mengerang penuh kekesalan. "Aaghh! Menyebalkan! Aku lupa mengambilnya, ckh."

Jongdae hanya menatap kosong sang adik yang bertingkah aneh, menurutnya. Merasa sang adik tengah marah, iapun bergumam maaf berkali-kali dan semakin membuat Jongin berang. "Hyung! Diamlah. Kau semakin membuat ku kesal, kau tau!?"

Jengkel dan kesal terlebih dengan tingkah Jongdae yang menyodorkan bungkusan makanan padanya yang jujur, sedikit membuat ia muak. Ia tidak lapar, ia hanya ingin mendengarkan musik dan menari. Kenapa tidak ada satu orangpun yang mengerti dirinya?

Sedikit kasar ia menyentak tangan Jongdae yang masih menyodorkan bungkusan itu hingga terjatuh dalam pangkuan namja mungil itu. "Hyung aku tidak mau makan. Lebih baik hyung diam disini dan makanlah coklatmu. Jangan pergi kemana-mana, aku mau pergi ke kelasku sebentar. Hyung ingat! Jangan pergi kemanapun, tetap disini sampai aku kembali, arraseo?"

Jongin berucap tepat di depan wajah sang hyung yang hanya bisa diam termangu mendengar setiap kata-kata Jongin. Entah ia akan mengerti atau tidak, Jongin bangkit dari jongkoknya dan berjalan menjauh dari Jongdae. Menatap sang adik dengan pandangan kosong namun jelas tersirat bingung disana.

Cukup lama ia berpikir tentang kata-kata sang adik namun tak ada satupun yang ia mengerti. Sepasang mata sipit itu menatap bungkusan makan di pangkuannya yang juga terdapat piano kecil berwarna kuning. Piano yang ingin seklai ia mainkan bersama sang adik.

Dengan perlahan di bukanya bungkusan itu dan langsung saja ia memakan coklat-coklat disana. Tak memperdulikan jika bajunya kotor oleh lumuran coklat.

Sepasang mata sipit itu berkedip lucu, merasa suka dengan makanan yang ia makan hingga terdengar olehnya suara alat musik yang tak jauh darinya. Walau terdengar samar, namun telinganya dapat menangkap nada-nada dari alat musik yang dimainkan.

Tertarik dengan suara itu, iapun berdiri dan meninggalkan makan-makan yang berserakan, tak tertariklagi dengan coklat dan makanan lain. Melangkah perlahan dengan mengikuti suara-suara itu hingga pada belokan bangunan, ia melihat beberapa murid tengah memainkan berbagai macam alat musik.

Jongdae hanya bisa menatap mereka dari luar karena terhalang oleh kaca besar transparan yang menjadi dinding ruang musik yang menghadap taman belakang sekolah. Menempelkan tubuhnya pada kaca hingga wajahnya menekan kaca. Membuat wajahnya terlihat absurd.

Murid-murid itu tak menyadari keberadannya hingga seorang gadis tiba-tiba berteriak kaget saat ia melihat wajah seseorang di sampingnya yang juga balik menatapnya dengan kedipan kosong. Sebuah cengiran lebar membuat gadis itu kembali berteriak membuat teman-temannya menatap kearahnya dan bertanya ada apa.

"Yah, kau kenapa berteriak seperti itu?"

"I- itu... ada orang aneh,"

Mereka semua langsung saja melihat 'orang aneh' yang di katakan gadis itu dan sekejab ruang musik itupun gaduh. Bertanya-tanya siapa namja aneh itu dan berteriak kesal menyuruh si namja pergi, hingga muncul seorang laki-laki tinggi yang membuat mereka semua diam.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya namja itu.

"Itu, dia tiba-tiba saja muncul, membuat ku kaget. Kenapa namja jelek ini bisa ada disini? Iih, mengganggu saja," jelas si gadis yang berteriak tadi. Membuat yang lain ikut mengeluh dan menyuruh si 'namja jelek' pergi.

Bukannya pergi, Jongdae malah memukul-mukul pelan kaca itu dan berseru 'main piano', kembali membuat mereka kaget dan sontak menyuruh Jongdae berhenti memukul kaca. Si namja yang mengerti Jongdae ingin masuk pun, dengan perasaan kasihan, iapun membuka pintu dan menyuruh Jongdae masuk. Sontak saja semua murid di sana berseru protes tapi kata-kata si namja membuat mereka terdiam. Dan akhirnya, dengan tidak rela dan perasaan kesal, merekapun membiarkan si namja jelek masuk.

"Aku mengenalnya, dia kakak Kim Jongin kelas 11-A. Dia sangat suka musik, jadi biarkan dia di sini sebentar. Kalian tidak keberatankan?"

Yang lain hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Jongdae menyentuh piano dengan warna coklat gelap di sudut ruangan, mendudukkan dirinya dan sedetik setelahnya terdengar dentingan-dentingan kacau dari permaian jemari jongdae. Piano kecilnya ia biarkan tergeletak di lantai tak jauh darinya.

"Dia kotor sekali. Aku tak menyangka Jongin sunbae memiliki kakak idiot seperti dia,"

"Kau benar. Jongin sunbae kan orangnya tampan dan keren, sedangkan kakaknya sepeti itu. Iih, aku malu jika aku memiliki saudara bodoh dan idiot seperti dia. Terlebih tingkahnya yang menyebalkan itu."

"Ckh, awas saja jika dia membuat kekacauan,"

"Ya, pasti di diusir atau tidak, pasti Jongin akan malu jika itu terjadi,"

"Tapi.. jika dilihat-lihat dia terlihat manis,"

"Ya. Manis tapi sayangnya dia mengidap penyakit _down syndrome,_ "

"Kalau saja dia tidak sakit, pasti dia sudah jadi pemain piano terkenal."

Jongdae menghiraukan setiap kalimat yang terucap dari murid-murid disekitarnya. Mengabaikan tatapan dan bisikan berisi cemoohan dan rasa tak suka padanya. Tetap menggerakkan jemarinya di atas tuts-tuts piano yang berbunyi dengan nada-nada kacau, tapi tetap membuat ia senang. Tersenyum mendengar dentingan piano yang ia mainkan.

Entah apa yang terjadi, mereka semua seolah terlalut dalam permaian piano Jongdae. Tak berniat menghentikan namja berumur 20 tahun itu. Hingga seorang namja tak sengaja menendang piano kecil Jongdae hingga terbentur keras ke dinding. Menimbulkan bunyi berisik dan menghentikan jemari mungil itu menekan tuts piano.

Tiba-tiba suasana di ruang musik itu hening, mereka semua terdiam dan was-was saat tak ada pergerakan dari Jongdae. Tiba-tiba Jongdae berdiri dan langsung mencari piano kecilnya. Mencarinya dengan suara panik yang membuat para murid itu mengeluh dengan suara tinggi Jongdae. Mereka menyingkir memberi jalan untuk Jongdae.

"Piino! Pia- Piaanoo! Piaaano? Ma- mmanahh, Pihh- piaanoo? Aahh! Mmana! Aakhh noo.."

Suaranya terbata-bata dan kedua mata sipit itu bergerak tak fokus. Kedua tangan mengapai-gapai benda yang tak terlihat lagi olehnya di bawah sana hingga seorang namja mengambil piano kecil yang sudah rusak itu. Tapi namja itu tiba-tiba terkejut saat tangannya di genggam erat oleh Jongdae yang mulai berteriak marah. Mengambil pianonya dan menangis keras saat mendapati piano kecil itu rusak.

"Hiikkss ppihh? Hikss piano? Huks.. huaaa.. pphii! Haat! Jaahaatth.. phii.. huks,"

Iapun memukul namja itu dan akhirnya ruang musik itupun menjadi heboh dengan teriakan para siswi yang takut dengan Jongdae yang mengamuk.

Jongin kembali ke kelas yang ia pikir kosong. Ternyata ada seseroang yang tengah duduk diam di sana, di samping bangkunya. Tengah membaca sebuah buku yang tak ingin ia tau itu buku apa. Menghiraukan Sehun yang menatapnya bertanya, Jongin dengan santai mengambil mp3nya dan kemudian pergi.

Sebelum pemuda berkulit tan itu pergi, dengan cepat Sehun menahan lengan Jongin. Membuat pemuda itu berhenti dan menatap malas Sehun. "Jangan pergi dulu," ucap Sehun datar.

"Ckh, ada apa?"

"Kau sudah berjanji pada ku untuk menemaniku berkeliling sekolah,"

"Aku tidak berjanji apapun,"

"Tapi aku sudah minta padamu untuk menemaniku,"

"Tapi aku tidak mau,"

"Oh, Jongin.. ayolah.."

"Tidak. Pergi dengan yang lain atau kau pergi saja sendiri,"

"Kau ingin aku tersesat, eoh?"

Ckh, menyebalkan sekali orang ini? Kenapa harus aku yang menemaninya? Menyusahkan saja.

Jongin menatap malas Sehun yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon tapi dengan wajah yang sangat datar. Aneh. Dasar aneh. Jongin sungguh tak mengerti dengan namja di depannya ini.

Beberapa menit Jongin berpikir hingga iapun mengangguk pasrah, menerima permintaan pemuda kulit putih itu untuk berkeliling sekolah. Jalan-jalan sejenak sepertinya tak masalah? Lagi pula aku sedang tidak melakukan apapun sekarang. Pikirnya.

Aah, sepertinya Jongin melupakan sesuatu. Ia melupakan seseorang yang ia tinggalkan di taman belakang sekolah.

Menggedikkan bahunya malas dan berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba berdetak dua kali lebih cepat,Jonginpun berjalan duluan keluar kelas lalu di susul Sehun yang kembali tersenyum tipis, namun sekarang terlihat lebih lebar dan beruntung Jongin tak melihatnya. Ah, jika saja ia melihatnya mungkin Jongin akan mematung seperti orang idiot- upss.

Banyak ruangan dan tempat-tempat mereka datangi-termasuk ruang musik dan ruang dance- yang hanya selintas mereka lalui. Dan sampailah mereka di tangga menuju atap sekolah. Jongin menatap Sehun bertanya, apakah pemuda itu ingin naik atau tidak.

"Aku penasaran dengan pemadangan dari atas,"

Kalimat ringan Sehun membawa mereka ke atap sekolah yang luas. Sangat luas dan kau bisa melihat kawasan sekolah dari atas sini. Merasakan hembusan angin yang menyapa mereka dan sinar mentari yang menyilaukan mata. Sehun melirik Jongin yang menengadahkan wajahnya menghadap langit biru dengan semilir awan, terlihat menawan dan... manis.

Ehem, sepertinya seorang Oh Sehun sedang jatuh hati sekarang. Terbukti, tatapannya yang tak teralihkan sesentipun dari wajah manis dengan kulit tan yang terlihat indah di siram sinar mentari sore.

Aah... ehem, you're falling in love, sehun.. umm?

"Ah, anginnya segar sekali. Membuatku mengantuk saja..."

Gumaman pelan Jongin kembali menyadarkan Sehun dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Sedikit salah tingkah karena tak ingin tertangkap basah sedang menatap intens pemuda di sampingnya, dan iapun beranjak dari posisinya, berjalan ke sisi lain yang tadi mengarah kearah lapangan sekolah, sekarang menghadap taman belakang yang ditumbuhi banyak pohon.

Jongin terlarut dalam ketenangan hingga terdengar olehnya suara-suara berisik di bawah sana. Penasaran, iapun melonggokkan kepalanya dan terlihat olehnya sekumpulan murid di di samping gedung. Entah apa yang mereka kerubuti hingga sepasang matanya membulat saat ia melihat seseorang yang ia kenal.

Jongdae hyung!

Apa yang mereka lakukan pada Jongdae hyung? Ah- tidak-tidak, apa yang Jongdae hyung lakukan sampai-sampai mereka menyeret hyung seperti itu? Ckh apa lagi yang di lakukannya? Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk diam sampai aku kembali?

Bebagai pertanyaan memenuhi pikiran Jongin hingga tanpa sadar ia pun pergi dari atap sekolah, meninggalkan Sehun yang kaget saat mendengar debuman pintu dan tersadar saat Jongin tidak ada lagi di sana. "Yah! Mau pergi kemana dia? Kenapa meninggalkanku sendiri?"

Dan Sehunpun berlari menyusul Jongin. Saat sampai di lantai dua, tiba-tiba saja ada yang menghadangnya dan berkata bahwa ia harus pergi ke ruang guru. Entah untuk apa dan dengan perasaan sedikit kesal dan penasaran dengan pemuda kulit tan yang entah pergi kemana, iapun berjalan dengan malas menuju ruang guru.

Jongin berlari kearah kerumunan siswa itu dan langsung menyerobot masuk. Dan kembali matanya harus membulat kaget saat mendapati sang hyung yang menunduk mendekap erat piano kecilnya yang sudah rusak dan sebelah tangannya yang lain melindungi kepalanya. Sang hyung terdengar menangis terisak dan bergumam tak jelas.

"Miahh.. miaanhee hiksss... mian.. hiksss.. hiksss"

Tak tahan Jongin pun langsung memeluk tubuh sang hyung dan berteriak menyingkir pada semua orang yang mengerubunginya. Menyuruh mereka menjauh dan pergi. Tak ingin mendengar apapun dan membawa tubuh yang lebih mungil darinya itu pergi.

Dengan cepat Jongin pergi ke taman belakang sekolah membuat tubuh Jongdae terseret-seret jadinya, dan setelahnya kembali ia mendudukkan sang kakak dengan sedikit keras. Kemarahan melingkupi dirinya hingga iapun membentak sang hyung.

"HYUNG! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, EOH! Kau ingin mati, huh? Kau- kau sudah membuatku malu, Hyung! Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu diam disini sampai aku kembali! Kenapa kau tidak mendengarkanku? Apa kau tuli, huh? Apa idiot dan bodoh saja tak cukup membuat mu diam hingga mendengar apa kataku kau tak mengerti? Cih, kau memang tak mengerti. Kau bodoh, idiot, dungu, menyebalkan! Apa susahnya kau duduk diam disini sebentar saja? Lihatlah sekarang, kau benar-benar kotor, kumuh dan terluka. Ka-, tunggu! Kau terluka? Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan hingga terluka seperti ini, hah!? Ckh, pasti umma akan memarahiku kalau sampai tau kau terlukan. Ugh, aaarrgh! Hyung, kau menyebalkan!"

Lelah.

Jongin lelah setelah mengeluarkan semua kekesalannya pada sang hyung yang hanya terdiam ketakutan sampai menggigit bibirnya yang bergetar. Takut. Jongdae takut dan sedih mendengar Jongin memarahinya. Sungguh ia ingin menangis tapi ia takut, ia takut Jongin semakin marah padanya.

Tak ada suara setelahnya dari Jongin yang menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya pada dinding bangunan dan Jongdae yang masih setia memeluk piano kecilnya yang sudah rusak. Masih dengan tubuh yang bergetar, sang kakak memanggil sang adik dengan suara kecil seraknya. Sangat serak karena sedari tadi ia berteriak membuat Jongin mengerinyitkan keningnya bingung dengan apa yang di ucapkan sang hyung.

"Ngin.. mmi- miiannhe... aeng, miaank- miankhhee, hyuuungghh.. uggh, mighhaanhee.. hukss.. uggh.."

Jujur, hati Jongin terluka saat melihat kondisi sang hyung di hadapannya saat ini. Tubuh yang kotor, baju yang ternoda coklat, kedua lengan putih itu terluka, masih mendekap erat piano yang sudah rusak, rambut yang acak-acakan dan terlebih wajah itu. Wajah kotor dan pelipis yang terluka, mengalirkan darah segar dari sana.

Tapi rasa kesal dan marah membuat ia terdiam di tempat tanpa melakukan apapun, bahkan untuk menghapus luka itupun, masih membuat ia enggan.

Entah dorongan dari mana, iapun mendekati sang hyung dan perlahan mengusap darah yang mulai mengering. Membersihkannya dengan lembut dan setelahnya jemarinya merapikan rambut hitam Jongdae. Menatap penuh arti kedua mata sipit sang kakak yang memandangnya polos dan bingung. Namun sekilas terlihat olehnya kesenangan disana. Rasa senang yang membuat bibir tipis itu terangkat dan tersenyum manis pada sang adik. Rasa sayang yang terpancar dari sepasang mata gelap sipit itu. Membuat yang lebih muda tertegun melihatnya.

Cukup lama mereka saling tatap hingga Jongin merasa ponselnya bergetar dan tak lama setelahnya terdengar olehnya suara sang ibu yang menyuruhnya untuk pulang. Menyuruh kedua putranya pulang.

Satu hela nafas lelah Jongin hembuskan. Perlahan ia berdiri dan menarik tangan Jongdae untuk ikut berdiri juga. "Kita pulang, hyung. Umma sudah menunggu di depan gerbang. Khhh... aku tak menyangka hari aku akan semelelahkan ini..."

Jongdae dengan lugunya mengikuti langkah sang adik yang membawanya kearah gerbang sekolah yang sepertinya sudah sepi. Ah! Ia lupa jam berapa sekarang, pasti semua orang sudah pulang dan sepertinya ia harus kembali ke kelas dan mengambil tasnya. Tentunya setelah mengantar hyung pendeknya ini.

Ada dua perasaan yang mengganggunya di hari rabu ini.

Pertama, saat ia bertemu dengan pemuda kulit putih, tinggi, dan tampan-ia mengakuinya- yang entah kenapa membuat dirinya bingung sendiri jika ia berada didekat pemuda itu. Entah kenapa ia sedikit gugup dan detak jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Ia tak mengerti.

Dan yang kedua adalah perasaan yang dulu pernah ia rasakan sewaktu kecil saat menatap manik gelap sang hyung. Rasa kasih sayang yang besar disana, membuat ia terdiam dan ingin- selalu ingin merasakannya.

Dan itu semua membuat hati dan pikirannya terganggu, membuat ia sedikit itdak fokus.

Hmm... entahlah.

.

.

Tbc...

Gk banyak kata..thanks for review, fav and follow

Thanks for : **Kamong Jjong, ayumKim, melizwufan, hunkaiship14, oohsehun12, Sintia985, meliarisky7, , Jiji Park, Wiwitdyas1, , geash, Inne751, jonginisa, cute, Chankai Love, Permenkaret, Hun94Kai88, kthk2, ariska... dan yang sebelumnya... gomawaoo ^^**

 **Silahkan di review lagi kalo masih mau lanjuut... :)**

saya usahakan update cepat untuk ff ini sebelum saya mulai sibuk magang. So, bagi yang nunggu ff yang lain harap sabar... maaf.. *boww

see next chapter ... ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Uggh, kenapa umma tidak juga percaya padaku? Aku tidak mungkin jujur kalau aku membiarkan hyung sendirian sehingga membuat ia terluka. Aku sendiri tidak tau dia terluka karena apa. Jatuh karena dia tidak melihat langkahnya, bukankah itu hal yang logis? Dasar hyung idiot, merepotkan saja. Awas saja kalau kau mengadu pada umma kalau aku tidak menemanimu kemarin. Khee.

Jongin bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri, mengabaikan tatapan tajam dan menuntut dari Kyungsoo yang duduk di samping Jongdae. Mengobati kembali bekas luka di kening Jongdae yang sudah lebih baik dari sejak kemarin ia menemukan luka di kening putra sulungnya itu.

"Besok Lusa, kau harus ikut dengan umma menemani hyungmu terapi ke rumah sakit." Ujar Kyungsoo tenang.

"Umma, aku ada les menari hari Sabtu. Aku-" Jongin mengeluh tapi tiba-tiba Kyungsoo memotong ucapannya.

"Ikut atau umma bilang pada appa mu kalau kau masih menari? Umma yakin appa mu akan menyuruhmu berhen-"

"Aghh, umma~ iya iya iya aku ikut! Aku akan ikut pergi bersama umma menemani hyung terapi. Tapi umma, Jongie mohon jangan beritahu appa kalau aku masih menari... yah yah yaah, umma..."

Kyungsoo yang melihat sang anak memohon padanya hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Jujur, ia juga tak ingin mengatakan pada Suho kalau Jongin masih berlatih menari, Suho sudah melarang keras sang anak untuk melakukan hobinya itu. Hobi yang menjadi cita-cita Jongin yang ingin menjadi dancer terkenal.

Kyungsoo menyetujui keinginan sang anak karena rasa sayangnya pada putra keduanya itu dan akhirnya tanpa sepengetahuan Suho, iapun memasukkan Jongin ke studio tari milik sahabatnya. Beruntung hingga saat ini Suho tidak mengetahui kegiatan Jongin setiap hari Sabtu karena kepala keluarga Kim itu sibuk di perusahaannya.

Meski Jongin harus sembunyi-sembunyi berlatih menari tapi Jongin bersyukur dan sangat berterimakasih pada sang umma yang memperbolehkan dirinya untuk berlatih menari. Ugh, untunglah kepala keluarga Kim itu sudah pergi jadi Suho tidak mendengar percakapan mereka. Jika tidak, semuanya bisa jadi runyam.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut saat sepasang netra coklat bulat yang mirip dengannya memancarkan sinar lembut. Menatapnya sayang.

Ia sangat menyayangi kedua putranya. Sangat.

"Umma, apa... apa Jongdae hyung bisa sembuh?"

Kyungsoo terdiam mendengar pertanyaan pelan dari Jongin. Dialihkannya pandangannya pada putra sulungnya yang tengah ayik dengan dunianya sendiri. Merangkai not-not balok berukuran besar di karpet ruang tengah. Setelah ia mengobati luka Jongdae, pemuda dengan rambut hitam itu langsung bermain dengan not-not baloknya yang berserakan di lantai ruang tengah. Menatap dalam wajah sang anak yang tersenyum tipis kemudian tertawa pelan, bibir tipis itu berguman entah apa.

"Ya. Umma yakin, hyungmu pasti bisa sembuh, Jongin..."

Kata-kata pelan sang umma membuat Jongin menatap wajah sendu wanita yang menjadi ibunya itu. Sosok wanita yang hebat dan tegar dalam mengatasi semua masalah dalam keluarganya. Wanita penyabar yang akan tersenyum saat semua merasa lelah dan ingin sekali menyerah. Sosok ibu yang sangat menyayangi dirinya dan tentu saja sang hyung.

Jongin melirik jam tangannya, ah sudah jam 06.55, aku harus cepat-cepat pergi ke sekolah sebelum terlambat. "Umma, aku pergi ke sekolah dulu," ucapnya sambil berdiri dan merapikan bajunya, mengecup sayang pipi Kyungsoo dan kemudian berlalu sambil berseru keras.

"Umma, hyung! Aku berangkat!"

.

 **A Sehun Kai fanfiction**

 **For HunKai In Luv Challenge**

 **-My Idiot Brother-**

 **Jongin, Jongdae, Sehun, Kyungsoo** **(GS)** **, Suho, Chanyeol**

 **Warn(s) : Bromance, Typo, OOC and lit harsh/bad language**

 **Length : Chapter** **3** **\- ?**

 **Genre : drama, brother friendship romace family angst**

 **Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka dan cerita ini terinspirasi dari film lama yang tak sengaja saya tonton dengan judul yang sama. Saya juga gk nyangka kalo ada novelnya -_-'** **dan kemungkinan besar ff ini beda jauh sama film dan novel. Maaf bagi yang gk suka...**

 **So,**

 **Tidak suka, bisa close or back ^^**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

Sehun menatap datar teman di sampingnya itu. Sedangkan yang di tatap hanya bersikap acuh. Memakan bekal di hadapannya dengan tenang sambil mendengarkan musik dari ponselnya yang di loudspeaker. Tiba-tiba teringat olehnya kejadian kemarin saat ia ingin berkenalan dengan namja di sampingnya itu. Kenapa dia berteriak hyung idiot? Apa dia memiliki saudara yang keterbelakangan mental? Idiot? Dan berbagai pertanyaan mengisi pikiran pemuda tampan itu.

Sekarang istirahat pertama dan mereka-Sehun, Jongin, Taehyung dan Tao- memilih berdiam di kelas dan memakan bekal yang di bawa Taehyung dan Tao. Kebetulan tetangga mereka-Taehyung dan Tao- orang baik dan memberikan mereka banyak makanan, jadilah mereka membawanya ke sekolah dan memakannya bersama.

"Sehun ah, kenapa kau menatap Jongin seperti itu?" Tao memulai percakapan, memecahkan suasana hening di kelas itu.

"Uh? Oh, tidak ada apa-apa. Err... aku ingin bertanya, kalian semua masuk klub apa? Kemarin seonsaengnim menyuruhku untuk masuk klub, tapi aku tidak tau klub apa yang cocok bagi ku," kata Sehun, sesekali mencuri pandang pada Jongin.

"Oooh.. kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi. Ah ya, aku dan Jongin ikut klub dance sedangkan Tao, dia ikut klub beladiri, wushu. Ada juga klub sepak bola, basket, menyanyi, masak, beren-" jelas Taehyung. Belum selesai ia bicara, Sehun memotongnya.

"Aku ikut klub dance saja," sahut pemuda putih itu.

"Eh? Kenapa? Kau kan tinggi dan tubuh mu juga lumayan, kau bisa ikut klub basket atau sepak bola," ujar Tao sedikit heran.

"Aku suka dance. Sewaktu di China, aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktuku dengan menari,"

"Whoaah, benarkah? apa kau juga ikut lomba?"

"Yah, tentu saja."

"Kau menang?"

"Juara satu tiga tahun berturut-turut sewaktu SMP, dan juara Nasional saat kelas satu SMA,"

Jawaban Sehun membuat Jongin, Taehyung dan Tao kagum. Mereka tidak menyangka Sehun sehebat itu dalam dance. Mereka-Jongin dan Taehyung- saja tidak pernah ikut lomba walau mereka ikut klub dance, mereka hanya ingin menari saja, terlebih Jongin yag tak bisa apa-apa. Jikapun ia ikut lomba sudah pasti sang appa-Suho- akan mengurungnya di kamar.

Jongin menunduk lesu, tidak berselara makan dan membuat Sehun menatap heran pemuda tan itu. Ingin bertanya tapi di hentikan oleh Tao yang memintanya untuk membiarkan Jongin sendirian. Sehun tak mengerti tapi ia menurut saja untuk tidak mengganggu Jongin, dan mendengar bisikan Taehyung yang akan memberitahunya nanti kenapa sikap Jongin tiba-tiba diam seperti itu, membuat dirinya kembali diam dan memakan bekal dihadapannya dengan tenang.

.

Jongin tengah sibuk menatap jejeran buku yang akan dipinjamnya untuk pelajaran nanti. Sekarang ia berada di perpustakaan bersama Sehun yang juga sedang mencari buku untuk pelajaran Bahasa.

Sejenak Sehun teringat cerita Taehyung tentang sikap Jongin saat istirahat tadi. Cerita mengenai Jongin yang tak bisa bebas berlatih menari karena larangan Tuan Kim dan keinginan pemuda itu yang ingin menjadi penari. Berlatih menari saja dilarang apalagi mengikuti perlombaan, aah, Sehun jadi mengerti kenapa Jongin hanya diam dan menunduk lesu setelah ia bercerita tentang pengalamannya dulu.

Sehun menatap dalam pemuda yang sejak di atap kemarin membuat dirinya selalu memikirkan pemuda bermarga Kim itu. "Ada apa? Kenapa kau menatapku terus, eoh?" Jongin berkata tiba-tiba membuat dirinya sedikit kaget dan salah tingkah. Ah, aku ketahuan menatapnya. Ckh, kau bodoh Sehun. Rutuknya dalam hati.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa..." jawab Sehun sedikit gugup.

"Kau aneh," gumam Jongin.

"Tidak,"

"Iya,"

"Tidak Kim, "

"Ckh, lalu kenapa kau menatapku terus. Kau menyukaiku, eh?"

Deg!

Sehun terdiam mendengar kalimat terakhir Jongin. Sepasang mata gelapnya langsung beralih dari buku ditangannya dan menatap Jongin yang juga menatapnya curiga. Sepasang mata bulat itu menyipit hingga berbentuk garis dan bibir itu sedikit merengut lucu.

Lucu? Aagh! Sehun, apa yang kau pikirkan? Dia namja sama seperti mu! Ish ish. Khe, aku menyukai pemuda kulit tan menyebalkan ini? Khhh, jangan asal bicara.

"Menyukaimu? Khe, mungkin-"

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Yah! Aku belum selesai bicara,"

"Kau pasti bilang kau menyukaiku kan? Kau pikir aku juga menyukaimu, eoh?"

"Siapa yang menyukai namja menyebalkan sepertimu, huh? Dan lagi, kau meneriakiku hyung idiot saat aku ingin berkenalan denganmu di hari pertamaku masuk sekolah. Tidak sopan sekali."

"Itu karena kau mengejutkan ku!"

"Hah, kalau begitu kenapa kau berteriak hyung idiot? Jangan bilang kalau kau membenci hyung mu sendiri kare-,"

"Diam! Apa yang kau katakan, huh? Kau tidak tau apa-apa, lebih baik kau diam dan menjauh dari ku."

"A- aa, yah! Kenapa kau pergi? Kita belum selesai Jongin!"

Jongin mengabaikan Sehun yang menyuruhnya berhenti. Pemuda tan itu dengan cepat pergi dari perpustakaan yang sunyi karena semua penghuninya menatap mereka yang ribut-bertengkar- sehingga mau tak mau mereka perhatian mereka tertuju pada dua pemuda itu. Membuat dirinya risih di tatap seperti itu, terlebih kata-kata Sehun tadi. Kenapa dia berbicara seperti itu? Memangnya dia tau apa? Hanya murid baru dan bertingkah kalau dia tau semuanya tentang ku. Aargh! Menyebalkan! Gerutu Jongin marah.

Sehun hanya bisa terdiam menatap punggung Jongin yang perlahan menghilang dari pandangannya dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa bersalah pada Jongin. Mungkinkah kata-katanya terlalu kasar? Tapi... ah tidak-tidak, mungkin dia sedang bermasalah dengan hyungnya? Yaah, mungkin begitu...

Tapi, hyung idiot? Hyung... haah... ia jadi teringan dengan 'seseorang' yang telah lama pergi. Pergi meninggalkan dirinya dalam penyesalan yang dalam. Kesedihan mendalam yang membuat dirinya pindah dan memilih menetap di negara Gingseng ini.

'Gege... aku merindukanmu...'

.

.

.

Sabtu pagi menjelang siang. Jongin duduk di kursi tunggu yang terletak di luar ruang terapi sambil bermain game di ponselnya. Sesekali melirik ruangan dengan kaca bening sebagai temboknya membuat semua yang ada di dalam ruangan itu dapat terlihat.

Disana terlihat olehnya sang hyung yang tengah di tangani seorang dokter yang terlihat sangat muda. Mungkin baru lulus kuliah? Dia terlihat tampan dan memiliki tubuh yang tinggi, mempunyai telinga lebar yang mengingatkannya dengan makhluk pendek di salah satu film barat, Dobi.

Di dalam ruangan, Jongdae yang di temani Kyungsoo terlihat asyik memainkan sebuah gitar kecil-ukulele-. Sang dokter muda dengan tubuh tinggi dengan perlahan memeriksa dan menekan-nekan lembut tengkuk, punggung hingga lengan Jongdae, membuat tubuh mungil itu lebih rileks dan tersenyum jenaka saat Jongdae menatapnya senang.

Kyungsoo yang awalnya sempat ragu dengan dokter yang menangani sang anak, yang ternyata adalah mahasiswa yang sedang praktek, sedikit tak percaya untuk membiarkan Jongdae di tangani oleh pemuda itu. Namun menurut dokter lain, pemuda yang bernama Park Chanyeol itu adalah seorang yang cerdas dan baik dalam menangani pasien. Terlebih pasien dengan penyakit keterbelakangan mental dan saraf.

Sang dokter-Chanyeol- tersenyum saat ia selesai memeriksa bagian-bagian tubuh Jongdae, menatap ramah pada wanita disana. "Kondisi tubuhnya stabil dan tidak terjadi gangguan pada sarafnya. Tapi untuk mentalnya, saya rasa anda harus lebih memberinya perhatian karena penderita penyakit keterbelakangan mental sangat membutuhkan rasa kasih sayang dan perhatian lebih. Dan juga jangan berbicara keras dan membentaknya, karena akan membuat dia takut."

"Ne, uisa-nim. Saya akan melakukan apapun agar putra saya sembuh.." Kyungsoo menatap sayang Jongdae yang asyik dengan dunianya.

"Sepertinya dia sangat menyukai musik," ujar Chanyeol, memperhatikan dengan seksama saat Jongdae memainkan piano barunya dan juga ukulele yang ia berikan sebagai pengalihan saat ia memeriksa pemuda sipit itu.

"Ya. Jongdae sangat menyukai musik, dia sangat menyukai piano sehingga kemana-mana ia selalu membawa piano kecil itu bersamanya. Setiap saat ia akan bersenandung dan bernyanyi dalam dunianya sendiri,"

Chanyeol tak membalas ucapan Kyungsoo. Entah kenapa, hatinya merasa tenang saat mendengar lirihan kecil itu keluar dari bibir tipis Jongdae. Entah lagu apa yang dinyanyikan olehnya, namun berhasil membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya bergetar dan perasaan serta ingatan tentang seseorang yang telah pergi. Teringat seseorang yang mirip seperti namja yang menjadi pasien-nya itu. Seorang kakak yang membuat dirinya berjanji untuk menjadi seorang dokter bagi penderita kelaianan mental dan saraf.

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa?"

Kyungsoo bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangnnya dari jalanan, merasa ada sesuatu yang tak biasa dari putra bungsunya yang menatap datar jalan raya. Sekarang mereka berada di mobil, perjalanan pulang setalah sebelumnya dari rumah sakit mereka pergi ke supermarket untuk berbelanja keperluan dapur.

"Tidak apa,"

"Jangan bohong Jongin. Umma tau kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Katakanlah, ada apa?"

Jongin tidak menjawab, hanya hela nafas lelah darinya yang bersandar ada kursi mobil dan menatap sang umma yang masih fokus pada jalan di depannya.

"Aku hanya berpikir tentang ucapan dokter Park tadi,"

"Kemungkinan hyung mu bisa sembuh?"

"Ya. Umma, mungkinkah itu bisa terjadi? Tapi, mengingat hyung yang tidak pernah sembuh saat umma dan yang lain berusaha mencari pengobatan untuknya, tapi selalu saja gagal. Aku- aku.."

"Kau khawatir jika hyung mu tidak bisa sembuh?"

"Ya- yaa... umma tau sendirikan kalau penya-"

"Umma yakin Jongdae pasti bisa sembuh. Kita hanya harus bersabar dan berusaha lebih lagi. Jongin, kau menyayangi hyung mu kan? Umma mohon jangan perlakukan hyung mu sebagai pengganggu atau musuhmu lagi. Kau, umma- kita semua mengerti dengan kondisi Jongdae. Dia membutuhkan kasih sayang dan perhatian dari kita, hanya itu... kau mengertikan, nak?"

Jongin terdiam mendengar kata-kata sang umma. Pandangannya beralih pada pemandangan di luar jendela. Kasih sayang dan perhatian lebih? Bukakah semua itu sudah mereka berikan pada hyung, dan buktinya? Hyung masih saja seperti itu. Bodoh dan idiot. Dia tidak mengerti apa-apa jika tidak di marahi. Selalu mencari perhatian dan membuatku kesal.

Haah... sampai kapan ia akan bertahan dengan keadaan seperti ini? Jika saja sang hyung bisa lebih baik sedikit- paling tidak, tidak mengganggu dirinya, mungkin saja Jongin akan lebih menyayangi Jongdae dan menerima keadaan sang hyung. Dan juga perhatian appa dan umma-nya tidak selalu hanya untuk Jongdae.

Tiba-tiba saja teringat olehnya kata-kata Sehun beberapa hari lalu yang membuat ia semakin menjadi tertutup. Bahkan ia lebih memilih sendiri daripada bersama Tao dan Taehyung sang masih mau menjadi temannya. Khe, membenci hyung ku? memangnya dia tau apa? Dasar makhluk albino, menyebalkan. Umpatnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang..."

"Oh, kau pulang larut, hyung?"

Laki-laki tinggi itu menatap terkejut pemuda berkulit putih yang tengah tiduran di karpet tebal di ruang tengah apartemen mereka. Menatap dirinya datar yang berjalan mendekat kearah pemuda itu.

"Yaah.. tidak juga. Hanya berjalan-jalan menghirup udara malam sejenak sebelum pulang." Balas sang hyung, menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping si pemuda dan menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya pada sofa. "Aah.. lelahnya..." desahnya.

Sejenak tak ada yang bersuara hingga laki-laki yang lebih muda mendudukkan tubuhnya dan ikut bersandar di samping sang hyung. "Chanyeol hyung," panggilnya pelan.

"Ne, Sehun ah... ada apa?"

"Aku... merindukan Luhan ge,"

Chanyeol tak langsung menjawab. Laki-laki tinggi itu hanya terdiam menatap layar tv yang menampilkan acara reality show dan tiba-tiba saja teringat olehnya namja yang seumuran dengannya yang menjadi pasiennya tadi siang.

"Hun, aku mendapat pasien yang sama seperti Luhan ge,"

"Uh? Benarkah?"

"Yah... hanya saja, sepertinya tidak lebih parah di bandingkan dengan Luhan ge."

"Dia masih muda atau sudah tua?"

"Muda, sepertinya seumuran denganku. Namja, tubuhnya mungil, matanya sipit dan bibirnya tipis dan juga... ah, kalau dia tersenyum terlihat sangat manis..."

Sehun langsung menatap Chanyeol setelah mendengar kata-kata terakhir yang terasa menjanggal baginya. Manis? Sejak kapan hyung tingginya itu menilai seseorang manis? Terlebih seorang namja? Tidak mungkin. Bukankah selama ini hidupnya hanya untuk belajar menjadi dokter yang hebat? Bahkan banyak para gadis yang ingin menjadi kekasih sang hyung dan dia malah menolaknya.

Chanyeol yang merasa Sehun menatapnya, diliriknya sang adik dan sedikit terkejut saat melihat ekspresi aneh dari namja putih itu. "Kau kenapa?"

"Hyung... kau, jangan bilang kau sedang menyukai seseorang?"

"Yaa.. apa maksudmu? Aku-"

"Kau bilang kalau pasienmu manis bahkan hampir setiap yeoja atau namja yang mendekatimu, kau bahkan tak melirik mereka. Sekarang kau mendapat pasien _down syndrome_ kau bilang dia manis? Kau aneh hyung,"

"Ckh, kau ini. Memangnya kalau aku bilang dia manis memangnya kenapa? Jikapun aku menyukainya memangnya kenapa? Dia pasienku dan seharusnya aku bersikap baik pada pasienku dengan menyukai mereka sehingga mereka bisa sembuh lebih cepat. Perhatian dan bersikap baik adalah obat nomor satu bagi penderita keterbelakangan mental."

Jawaban dan penjelasan Chanyeol kembali membuat Sehun terdiam. Ditatapnya dalam mata tajam bulat sang hyung yang juga menatapnya datar namun sedetik setelahnya Chanyeol tersenyum ringan dan mengusap sayang kepala Sehun. Mengusak rambut hitam itu sayang.

"Jangan berpikir terlalu keras. Kita pindah kesini bukan untuk mengenang sesuatu menyakitkan, kita kesini ingin mencari kebahagiaan kita Sehun ah. Dan jika aku menemukan pasangan hidupku dan kaupun menemukan seseorang yang nyaman bagimu dan merasa orang itu butuh dirimu, kau harus mempertahankannya dan mendapatkannya. Dan Luhan ge... kau pasti tak ingin membuat ia kecewakan? Luhan ge pasti ingin kau bahagia dan tak ingin kau selalu larut dalam penyesalan..."

Sehun memperhatiakan setiap perkataan panjang lebar Chanyeol. Yah, dia memilih tinggal di Korea tak hanya ingin melupakan penyesalannya terhadap sang hyung, tapi juga mencari kebahagiaanya sendiri. Menemukan seseorang yang nyaman baginya dan merasakan cinta. Mewujudkan cita-citanya menjadi seorang pengusaha atau menjadi dancer terkenal.

Sehun tak ingin menyia-nyiakan pengorbanan sang kakak yang lebih dulu meninggalkannya karena penyakit 'menyebalkan' yang membuat dirinya menyesal mengabaikan dan bahkan pernah hampir membunuh sang gege.

Tidak, ia tidak ingin mengingat kenangan buruk saat ia masih bersama sang gege karena itu hanya membuat ia semakin sakit dalam penyesalan yang dalam.

Oh Luhan, meninggal karena penyakit alzheimer yang di deritanya sejak kecil.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir sebulan Sehun sekolah di SM high school, dan beruntung Jongin tidak menghindarinya lagi sejak seminggu lamanya pemuda dengan kulit tan itu menjaga jarak dengannya. Bahkan dengan Tao dan Taehyung juga.

Di ruang dance, Sehun dan Jongin tengah berlatih untuk penampilan mereka dalam acara ulang tahun sekolah minggu depan. Sehun menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya di dinding kaca dan menatap penuh arti Jongin yang masih berlatih. Tubuh pemuda tan itu sudah basah oleh keringat membuat kaos yang di kenakannya menempel pada tubuh itu dan entah kenapa, sepasang mata gelapnya sulit lepas dari objek yang berhenti bergerak.

Brukh

Karena terlalu lelah, Jonginpun ambruk di lantai dengan nafas memburu. Jelas terlihat peluh membasahi wajah dan lehernya. Sehun berdiri dengan sebotol minuman dan berjalan mendekati sosok yang entah kenapa semakin menyita pikirannya. Selalu membuat dirinya memikirkan pemuda tan itu. Terlebih jantungnya yang selalu berdetak lebih cepat jika ia terlalu lama bersama dengan pemuda Kim itu.

"Jongin ah, ini minumlah..." ucapnya, menyodorkan botol minuman pada Jongin dan sedikit membantu temannya itu untuk duduk.

"Gomawo, Sehun ah."

Sehun ingin bertanya tapi ia sedikit ragu membuat Jongin menatap pemuda itu heran. "Ada apa?"

"Jongin ah... um, apa aku boleh tanya sesuatu?"

"Hmm.. yah,"

"Apa kau memiliki saudara?"

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Ah.. tidak, tidak apa-apa."

Jongin hanya bergumam pelan, mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela dan sedikit meregangkan tubuh lelahnya. Sedangkan Sehun, entah kenapa suasana sunyi ini membuat dirinya gugup. Diliriknya Jongin yang masih asyik menatap pemandangan luar dan sejenak ia terpana pada garis wajah itu. Wajah tenang dan terlihat manis, membuat jantungnya kembali berdetak cepat.

Ugh, aku kenapa? Apa aku benar-benar menyukainya? Tapi... itu tidak mungkin. Aah, jantung berhentilah berdetak kencang seperti ini.

Sehun sibuk bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri dan tidak menyadari jika Jongin berbalik menghadapnya dan seketika pandangan merekapun bertemu, membuat detak jantung mereka semakin berdegup kencang. Tiba-tiba pipi mereka panas, bersemu manis saat tatapan diantara mereka masih terpaut, seakan ada sesuatu yang membuat mereka sulit untuk berpaling.

Hingga dering ponsel Jongin mengagetkan mereka dan kontak mata itupun putus. Salah tingkah, Jonginpun merangkak ke tempat tasnya berada dan dengan cepat mengambil ponselnya.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke segala arah, berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang sepertinya mau melompat saja. Uggh... Sehun.. kau kenapa? Mu- mungkinkan aku benar-benar menyukainya? Kembali Sehun bergelut dengan pikirannya.

Jongin menggerutu kesal setelah mematikan ponselnya dan berbalik pada Sehun yang sedang merapikan bajunya. Jongin ingin memanggil Sehun namun ia ragu-ragu, "Sehun ah.."

"Uh, ya?"

suasana terasa sangat canggung membuat Jongin gugup. "Err.. latihannya... kita sudahi saja ya. Ak- aku mau pulang."

"Ya. Kita memang sudah selesai. Umm.. kau- bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama?" aduh, Sehun apa yang kau katakan? Sehun memaki dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

"Um, maaf, lain kali saja. Aku harus cepat-cepat pulang. Ne, Sehun ah. Sampai ketemu besok."

Dan setelahnya, Jonginpun berlari ke luar dari ruang dance meniggalkan Sehun yang mematung sendirian. Terdiam seperti orang idiot.

Uggh,,, Kim Jongin. Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?

.

.

.

Tbc...

See next chapter!

Maaf di chapter sebelumnya banyak typo dan ini bromance tapi tetap hunkai kok ^^

Gomawo sudah read, review, follow and favorite! ^^

Review lagi boleh?


	4. Chapter 4

Jujur saja. Jongin ingin protes atau mungkin jika bisa ia akan demo. Berteriak pada kedua orang tuanya dan mengancam akan kabur dari rumah.

Tapi dipikir-pikir lagi itu berlebihan, apalagi yang bagian akhir. Ugh, kabur. Memangnya mau kabur kemana? Tapi mengingat pembicaraan dirinya bersama Suho dan Kyungsoo setalah ia sampai di rumah dan melihat kedua orang dewasa itu sudah siap dengan koper-koper mereka, mau tak mau ia hanya bisa pasrah.

Memang apa yang bisa kau lakukan jika kedua orang tuamu meminta dirimu untuk di rumah dan menjaga sang kakak yang keterbelakangan mental, sendirian, lebih kurang seminggu, dan lagi ia juga harus latihan dance.

Tidak bisa membantah. Protespun yang ada malah ancaman sang ibu akan memberitahu sang ayah jika dirinya selama ini masih berlatih menari. Mungkin bisa jadi ia sudah berakhir di Jepang dan hidup bersama kakek dan nenek Kim nya yang otoriter sangat. Juga kejam! Ckh.

Hidup Kim Jongin benar-benar tidak mengenakkan.

"Umma~ bagaimana dengan keluarga Jonghoon ahjushii? Aku yakin Jongdae hyung akan bersikap baik dan tida-"

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak. Yang mengerti hyung mu hanya kau, umma dan appa mu. Umma tidak ingin merepotkan ahjushii mu, Jongin."

"Tapi umma! Aku harus sekolah, aku tidak mungkin membawa hyung ke sekolah. Bagaimana kalau teman-temanku tau aku punya hyung idiot-"

"Kau masih malu mempunyai hyung keterbelakangan mental, eoh? Bukankah semua teman-teman mu sudah tau kalau Jongdae 'sakit', kau hanya perlu mengabaikan mereka. Kau bisa menyuruh hyung mu menunggu di kantin atau di taman sekolah atau tempat lain selama kau belajar."

Dan ucapan sang appa pun membuat Jongin diam. Tak mampu lagi mendebat jika sang appa sudah berbicara dingin dan panjang lebar. Tatapan tajam seakan menusuk dirinya.

"Kami pergi hanya beberapa hari, Jongin. Kau tau apa yang akan kau lakukan, kan? Semua sudah umma urus, kau bisa menghangatkan makanan di kulkas atau pergi makan di luar, dan yang paling penting. Jangan abaikan hyung mu, kau mengertikan maksud umma?"

Kyungsoo menatap dalam dan sayang sepasang mata coklat Jongin. Meyakinkan sang anak bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja tanpa dirinya, baik-baik saja berdua dengan putra sulungnya yang tidak mungkin akan berbuat sesuatu yang bisa membuat putra bungsunya itu kesal dan marah. Tapi dia meyakinkan diri jika semarah-marahnya Jongin pada Jongdae, pasti Jongin akan menjaga Jongdae dengan baik. Setidaknya, tidak mengabaikan hyungnya.

Jongin hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah jika hari-harinya pasti lebih berat dari sebelumnya- walau hanya beberapa hari atau mungkin seminggu? Hanya berdua dengan hyung idiot. Uggh…

Kyungsoo berjalan menghampiri Jongdae yang terdiam menatap keluarganya, menatap kosong sembari mengayun-ayunkan tubuhnya depan belakang dengan pelan. Tersenyum lebar saat menyadari sang umma mendekatinya. Kyungsoo duduk disamping Jongdae yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong, di elusnya sayang rambut hitam sang anak dan berkata dengan lembut. "Dae sayang, umma dan appa pergi dulu, ne? Jongdae tinggal bersama saeng Jongin untuk beberapa hari ini. Umma tidak lama, setelah urusan di China selesai, umma akan cepat pulang dan membawakan Dae hadiah! Jadi Dae harus menjadi anak yang baik dan jangan membuat saeng Jongin marah, nde? Jongdae paham, kan?"

Kyungsoo menatap sayang namja muda di depannya dan berharap apa yang ia ucapkan dapat dimengerti oleh sang anak. Cukup lama namun setelahnya ia mencium sayang kening Jongdae kemudian memeluk tubuh mungil itu. Berdiri menghampiri Jongin dan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Umma dan appa pergi dulu. Jaga diri dan hyung mu. Jika ada apa-apa cepat telepon umma dan appa, arraseo?"

"Nde, umma."

Dan setelahnya pasangan Kim itupun pergi meninggalkan kediaman mereka. Meninggalkan seorang pemuda yang menghela nafas kasar menyadari bahwa beberapa hari kedepan kebebasannya benar-benar terengut.

Ugh.

.

 **A Sehun Kai fanfiction**

 **For HunKai In Luv Challenge**

 **-My Idiot Brother-**

 **Jongin, Jongdae, Sehun, Kyungsoo** **(GS)** **, Suho, Chanyeol**

 **Warn(s) : Bromance, Typo, OOC and lit harsh/bad language**

 **Length : Chapter 4 - ?**

 **Genre : drama, brother friendship romance family angst**

 **Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka dan cerita ini terinspirasi dari film lama yang tak sengaja saya tonton dengan judul yang sama. Saya juga gk nyangka kalo ada novelnya -_-'** **dan kemungkinan besar ff ini beda jauh sama film dan novel. Maaf bagi yang gk suka...**

 **So,**

 **Tidak suka, bisa close or back ^^**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

Beruntung tadi malam ia bisa tidur nyenyak tanpa gangguan, tapi jika mengingat ia hanya berdua di rumah bersama sang 'hyung', entah kenapa ia ingin sekali tidak bangun-bangun. Tidur sepuasnya sampai kedua orang tuanya tiba dirumah.

Tapi itu tidak mungkin!

Dia harus sekolah dan yang terpenting latihan dance.

Aggh! Menyebalkan!

Sekarang Jongin tengah bersiap-siap dengan dasinya yang dari dulu sulit sekali diatur sembari menunggu sang hyung. Jongdae datang dengan piano kecil di pelukannya dengan tali yang mengalung di lehernya, Jongin yang memakaikannya. Ia berpikir jika piano itu tidak boleh hilang dari pelukan Jongdae. Mainan untuk sang hyung jika namja itu bosan dan berharap tidak membuat keributan saat di sekolah nanti.

"Hyung kau sudah siap? Ah, bodoh kenapa aku harus bertanya? Kau siap atau tidak kau tetap ikut dengan ku. Ckh, hyung aku ingatkan sekali lagi, jangan bertingkah aneh-aneh di sekolah nanti. Jika kau membuat ribut lagi seperti dulu, aku akan mengurungmu di gudang."

Jongdae hanya manggut-manggut mendengar ucapan Jongin dan tersenyum tipis. Membuat Jongin mendengus pelan.

"Ya sudah. Ayo pergi!"

.

.

Perkarangan sekolah sudah sepi tapi aktivitas belajar mengajar belum mulai. Kemungkinan Jongin belum terlambat. Sebelum ke kelas ia dan Jongdae pergi ke pos satpam dan meminta ahjushi itu untuk menjaga sang hyung selama ia belajar. Untung saja ahjushi satpam baik dan Jongin bisa bernafas lega meninggalkan sang hyung disana.

Setelah mewanti-wanti sang hyung agar bersikap baik, pemuda kulit tan itupun dengan cepat pergi ke kelas. Dan mungkin pagi ini keberuntungan untuknya karena Song ssaem belum datang.

"Tumben terlambat," celetukan Tao sebagai salam pagi untuknya yang baru saja mendudukkan bokongnya di kursi dan berusaha menetralkan nafasnya yang memburu karena berlari.

"Aku pergi dengan bus," jawab Jongin sekenanya.

"Kau tidak di antar?" tanya Taehyung penasaran.

"Orang tuaku pergi selama beberapa hari ke China dan sepedaku bannya bocor. Jadi aku pergi dengan bus."

Sehun hanya mendengar percakapan ketiga temannya itu karena ia sedang membaca buku yang akan di pelajari hari ini.

"Eoh? Jadi sekarang kau hanya berdua saja dengan hyung mu? Kau tidak mungkin meninggalkan hyungmu yang-"

"Huang ZiTao. Bisakah kau tidak memabahas keluarga ku?"

Ucapan dingin Jongin mau tak mau membuat Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda di sampingnya itu dan juga bahasan mengenai hyung pemuda itu. Jongin terlihat seperti saat pertama ia mengenal namja itu, kembali dingin dan tertutup. Paras manis itu datar dan sorot matanya kosong.

Tunggu, manis? Ok. Sepertinya Oh Sehun harus jujur sekarang. Ia benar-benar sudah jatuh pada pesona seorang Kim Jongin. Dan dia benar-benar menyukai pemuda kulit tan manis itu,ngomong-ngomomg. Ehhem.

Tak lama setelahnya Song ssaem pun masuk, semua siswa kembali ke tempat masing-masing dan aktivitas belajarpun dimulai.

.

Jongdae menatap kosong hamparan luas halaman sekolah. Duduk terdiam mengabaikan ocehan ahjushi satpam yang bertanya-tanya tentang hari yang cerah.

Jam sebentar lagi menunjukkan waktu istirahat dan ia mulai lapar. Tiba-tiba saja Jongdae berdiri dan melangkah keluar dari pos. "Eoh? Hei, kau mau kemana? Ya! Jongdae-ssi!" seru ahjushi satpam dan meraih pergelangan tangan Jongdae. "Hei, kau mau kemana? Ini belum jam istirahat, tunggulah sebentar lagi,"

"Euggh, aam... lapparr... ammh," keluh Jongdae sambil mengusap perutnya. Wajahnya memelas dan mata sipitnya berkedip lambat-lambat merasa sangat lapar.

"Kau bilang apa? Ahjushi tidak mengerti. Duduklah dulu, sebentar lagi-"

"Aahh, ndaak… paarr.. amm. Kaan.. mahkaann… aeng Ngiin.."

"Kau lapar? Ah, tunggu sebentar lagi nde?"

"Ndaak…"

Ahjushi satpam terus berusaha membujuk Jongdae untuk tenang dan menunggu kedatangan Jongin. Hingga bel istirahat berbunyi, Jongdae dengan kuat melepas pegangan ahjushi satpam dan berlari ke dalam sekolah.

Jongdae terus berlari menghiraukan tatapan setiap murid yang melihatnya kaget dan bertanya-tanya mengapa dirinya bisa masuk ke dalam sekolah dan mengabaikan seruan kesal setiap murid yang di tabraknya. Terus berlari sambil bergumam nama sang adik dan entah kenapa ia malah berakhir di ruang dance yang masih kosong.

Jongdae menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap kesekelilingnya dengan bingung. Berjalan kearah kaca besar disana dan beberapa saat ia terpaku menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri.

.

Sehun tak habis pikir dengan seorang Kim Jongin.

Kemarin ia bahkan bisa bercanda dengan pemuda itu dan bercerita banyak hal yang tentu saja berhubungan dengan dance. Bahkan ia sendiri bilang kemarin jika hari ini mereka akan berlatih lagi. Tapi ketika ia ingin mengajak pemuda tan itu pergi ke berlatih karena setelah jam istirahat Han ssaem tidak datang dan Sehun pikir waktu kosong itu bisa di manfaatkan untuk berlatih. Terlebih anak-anak dance malah sibuk dengan basket, Jongin menolak dan pergi entah kemana. Menghiraukan dirinya dengan hela nafas panjang dengan sikap pemuda itu yang kembali tertutup.

Berjalan gontai setelah mengisi perutnya di kantin dan membawa beberapa roti dan sekotak susu, Sehun membuka pintu ruang dance. Dan sejenak terdiam menatap seorang namja berdiri di depan cermin sambil menganyun-ayunkan kedua tangan kemudian jongkok dan berdiri lagi. Begitu seterusnya, mengayunkan tangan, jongkok lalu berdiri lagi.

Sehun yang penasaran siapa namja itu lalu mendekat dan memanggil namja itu. "Hei? Kau siapa? Kenapa bisa masuk kesini?" tanyanya.

Namja itu-Jongdae- tidak merespon, melirik Sehunpun tidak. Sehun menepuk pundak Jongdae pelan dan tetap namja yang lebih pendek itu tidak menoleh kearahnya. Tetap melakukan kegiatannya tanpa merasa terganggu sedikitpun.

Sehun heran dan sedikit menjauh, berpikir sejenak dan memperhatikan Jongdae dengan mata gelapnya. Tidak merespon dan menghiraukan keadaan sekitar, tatapan kosong dan hanya bermain dengan dunianya sendiri…

Ahh, sepertinya Sehun paham dengan kondisi namja di depannya itu, gangguan mentalkah?

Sehun tersenyum kecil dan beralih ke sudut ruangan, meletakkan bawaannya dan duduk bersandar di lantai. Memperhatikan Jongdae yang mulai berputar-putar kemudian duduk. Jongdae melepas piano kecilnya dan memainkannya dengan nada kacau. Tidak perduli jika suara pianonya yang kacau, Jongdae tetap memainkannya dan tersenyum senang dan bahkan tertawa, menampilkan bibir tipis itu terkembang dan sepasang mata sipitnya yang melengkung manis.

Wajah itu manis, jujur Sehun mengakuinya. Dan pemuda tampan itu juga tersenyum dan bahkan tertawa kecil saat tingkah Jongdae yang mirip seperti bocah 5 tahun.

"Khekeke... aku tidak tau siapa dirimu, tapi kau berhasil membuatku tersenyum," ujarnya pelan. "Kau terlihat manis jika tersenyum, kau... kau mirip dengan gegeku..." lanjutnya.

Pandangan Sehun menerawang, kembali teringat wajah tampan namun manis sang gege yang telah tiada. Oh Luhan...

"Luhan ge, dia seorang penderita alzheimer sejak kecil. Aku... aku tidak suka padanya, aku membencinya. Aku benci dengan segala tingkahnya dan semua teman-temanku juga, karena aku memiliki kakak penderita kelainan mental, mereka membullyku. Aku tidak suka Luhan ge dan aku- aku bahkan berniat untuk menghilangkannya dari dunia ini. Membunuhnya...khe,"

Sehun terdiam untuk beberapa saat hanya untuk melihat Jongdae yang berhenti memainkan pianonya dan berbalik menatapnya. Mata sipit itu menatap kosong Sehun. Terlihat polos namun begitu datar. Entahlah Sehun sendiri masih sulit memahami ekspresi dari seorang penderita kelainan mental.

"Luhan ge gila dan- dan aku lebih gila lagi. Khe, waktu itu, saat aku memenangkan kejuaraan dance nasional, aku- aku mendorongnya dari atas panggung karena ia ingin memegang tropi. Tersenyum seperti seorang psikopat idiot dan berteriak 'didi ku hebat! Dia akan jadi raja dan menari...!', kacau. Dia sungguh kacau dan gila, aku malu dan tidak tahan, ak- aku mendorong tubuhnya yang lebih pendek dariku. Dia terjatuh ke bawah dengan kepala lebih dulu, semua terdiam... tapi sesaat kemudia dia berdiri dan melihat ke atas. Kepalanya berdarah... khh aku tidak perduli.

"Entah apa yang dilihatnya tapi sedetik kemudian terdengar suara langit-langit panggung retak dan tiba-tiba dia menarik tanganku keras hingga aku ikut terjatuh bersamanya dilantai dan seketika suasana kacau dan semakin kacau saat panggung hancur, semua properti berserakan dan- dan yang kurasakan adalah kaki kananku mati rasa... semua terjadi tiba-tiba.

"Kaki ku terhimpit tiang penyangga, sakit tapi aku tidak bisa apa-apa. Luhan ge, dia memelukku, melindungiku dari tiang-tiang besar yang menghimpit kami. Darah... kepalanya semakin berdarah, banyak. Tubuhnya juga..."

Sehun kembali terdiam, tak sanggup melanjutkan ceritanya. Menunduk dan mengusap wajahnya yang penuh dengan rasa penyesalan. Kesal dan marah pada dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa apa-apa saat sang gege dengan lembutnya menatap dirinya, tersenyum manis dan berucap 'didiku hebat... gege sayang Xishun didi... didi kuat dan baik... tetaplah tersenyum, di-didi...'.

Terbata-bata hingga akhirnya Luhan jatuh ke dalam pelukan sang adik yang tiba-tiba terdiam dalam penyesalan. Menyadari sosok yang selama ini ia anggap pengganggu dan bahkan ingin sang gege menghilang dari hidupnya, tidak bernafas lagi. Sosok yang ia anggap gila. Penyesalan tentang semua yang ia lakukan pada sang kakak yang tanpa ia sadari selalu melindunginya dan menyayanginya.

Puuk.

"Uh?"

"Tnaang... jjangaan cediih... ne?"

Sehun tertegun dengan tindakan Jongdae yang tanpa di sadarinya sudah duduk di depannya dan menepuk kepalanya pelan. Mata sipit itu menatapnya teduh dan penuh rasa sayang di sana. Dan entah kenapa... Sehun merasa begitu di sayang, di sayang oleh seorang kakak yang sangat di rindukannya. Meski ia tau namja di depannya bukanlah sang gege tapi Sehun merasa- kasih sayang yang terpancar dari mata dan senyum lebar namja di depannya, mampu membuat ia merasa di sayangi.

Ia tidak tau siapa namja ini, tapi- tapi Sehun sungguh berterimakasih.

Uhm, entahlah.

"Gomawo... hyung. Ah! Aku punya kue, hyung mau?" tawar Sehun, mengambil sebungkus kue dan menyodorkannya pada Jongdae yang terlihat bingung dengan tingkah Sehun yang tiba-tiba berubah. Tapi sedetik setelahnya matanya berbinar melihat kue di depannya. Tanpa melihat Sehun iapun dengan cepat mengambil kue itu dan langsung membuka dan memakannya. Sehun hanya tersenyum lembut menatap tingkah Jongdae dan entah kenapa... ia menyayangi namja idiot di depannya itu.

.

Jongin menggerutu kesal dan sesekali mengumpat pada sang hyung.

Yah, Jongin langsung pergi ke pos satpam menemui Jongdae dengan bekal yang sudah di siapkannya tadi pagi. Tapi saat sampai di sana sang hyung tidak ada. Ahjushi bilang Jongdae masuk ke dalam sekolah dan itu artinya buruk! Kacau. Bisa saja sang hyung berbuat ulah atau tidak siswa-siswa lain mengganggunya dan membuat sang hyung marah dan mengamuk.

Aaggh! Jongin pusing!

Dan lagi, ia teringat dengan sikapnya pada Sehun tadi. Sehun tidak salah apa-apa tapi kenapa ia bersikap kasar pada pemuda tampan itu. Uggh.. Jongin bodoh.

Haah.. kemana lagi ia harus mencari sang hyung.. Jongin hanya bisa berharap sang hyung tidak berbuat keributan dan menambah beban pikirannya. Ia juga harus mencai Sehun dan mengajak pemuda itu berlatih dance karena setelah jam istirahat, kosong.

Ok. Berarti ia harus mencari dua orang sekarang. Dan setidaknya salah satunya dari mereka dapat ia temukan.

Tapi... kenapa ia malah berakhir di depan ruang dance? Haah... lebih baik ia masuk, mungkin saja Sehun sudah di dalam dan berlatih sendirian karena anak-anak lain masih sibuk dengan basket. Ah entah apa itu ia tidak perduli.

Dan sepertinya Jongin bisa bernafas lega karena ia menemukan Sehun tengah berlatih seorang diri di sana. Di depan cermin besar yang memperlihatkan gerakan-gerakan dance yang akan mereka bawakan saat acara ulang tahun sekolah.

"Sehun ah," panggilnya. Ah, mengenai Jongdae hyung, nanti saja. Setelah pulang sekolah aku bisa mencari hyung bodoh itu lagi. Pikirnya sambil berjalan kearah Sehun.

"Hah.. haa.. Jongin ah, akhirnya kau datang juga," balas Sehun.

"Mianhe.."

Sehun sejenak terdiam dan setelahnya ia tersenyum. "Nde, gwencahana.."

Jongin bersiap-siap di depan dan melirik Sehun yang sedang minum, "Bisa kita mulai latihannya?" tanyanya.

"Tentu."

.

Sehun sudah pulang duluan, ia bilang mau menemui hyungnya di rumah sakit. Jadilah hari ini latihan di batalkan.

Jongin menatap tajam Jongdae yang balik menatapnya polos. Bibir tipis itu bergumam namanya dan makan, membuat pemuda tan itu mendengus sebal. Lalu beralih pada ahjushi satpam. "Ahjushi.. sekali lagi aku minta maaf dan terimakasih sudah menjaga hyungku.."

"Ne ne... tidak apa Jongin ah. Dan ahjushi juga minta maaf tadi tidak bisa menjaga hyungmu. Tapi untunglah ada seorang murid yang mengantar hyungmu ke sini." Balas ahjushi satpam.

"Nde, ahjushi... umm, itu. Besok.. apa boleh aku titip hyungku lagi? Err.. itu juga, jika ahjushi tidak keberatan-"

"Gwenchana Jongin ah.. tidak apa, kau boleh meninggalkan hyungmu di sini dan kau bisa belajar dengan tenang. Ahjushi juga sepertinya butuh teman, yaah walau hyungmu tidak merespon tapi ahjushi tidak masalah..."

Jongin tersenyum senang dan merasa beryukur dan tentu saja berterimakasih pada ahjushi satpam karena dengan baik hatinya ia mau menjaga Jongdae.

Setelah berbasa-basi sedikit, duo Kim itupun pulang dengan jalan kaki menuju halte. Tidak berniat pergi kemana-mana karena Jongin tidak mungkin membawa sang hyung pergi ke tempat keramaian. Yang ada malah bikin repot, apalagi jika sang hyung menghilang. Bisa dipenggal dia oleh sang appa.

.

Di rumahpun, Jongin hanya memberikan makanan yang sudah di sediakan Kyungsoo dan tak lupa susu untuk sang hyung. Membiarkan Jongdae dengan dunianya sendiri dan ia dengan tugas sekolahnya.

Haah... jika seperti ini, ia sepertinya akan baik-baik saja di tinggal bersama sang hyung...

Yah asal sang hyung tidak berbuat kekacauan dan membuat masalah. Ia pun bisa tenang.

.

.

.

Tiga hari berlalu sejak pasangan Kim pergi, meninggalkan Jongin dan Jongdae berdua dirumah.

Tidak terjadi masalah besar, hanya saja Jongdae sepertinya mulai berulah dan hampir membuat Jongin mengurungnya di gudang belakang rumah.

Seperti hari ini, Sabtu, jadwal sang hyung untuk terapi tapi Jongdae menolak untuk keluar dari rumah. Padahal sang umma sudah menelfon Jongin dan menyuruh putra bungsunya itu mengantar sang hyung ke rumah sakit.

Daripada nanti ia terkena amukan sang umma lebih baik ia membawa sang hyung, meski harus dengan paksaan dan jaa... merekapun sampai di rumah sakit, bertemu lagi dengan dokter Park yang sok tampan dan kepo/?

Huh, Jongin sedikit tidak suka.

"Jadi... kau kelas dua SMA? Khekeke... berarti kau sama seperti adikku. Dia juga kelas 2 SMA. Ah, andai dia di sini mungkin kalian bisa akrab." Chanyeol berucap santai sembari memeriksa tubuh Jongdae. Ikut tertawa saat Jongdae tertawa dengan mainan bebek karet berwarna ungu yang di berikan Chanyeol.

Jongin tidak membalas, kembali mendengus pelan dan menatap datar sang dokter.

Setelah meyakini tubuh pasiennya dalam kondisi normal, dokter muda itu beralih pada pemuda di depannya. "Fisiknya... normal, baik-baik saja. Hanya saja... jantungnya sepertinya mulai bermasalah,"

"Uh? Bermasalah? Maksudnya?" Jongin tidak paham. Hyungnya baik-baik sajakan. Lalu?

"Paru-parunya mulai mengalami penyempitan, Jongdae akan susah bernafas dan mungkin- bisa.. ia bisa..."

"Yah dokter! Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan. Apa maksudmu jantungnya menyempit? Jangan menakutiku, hyungku baik-baik saja, kan," Jongin tidak yakin dengan ucapannya yang terakhir. Ia merasa... ini tidak baik, buruk dan ia tidak suka.

Chanyeol hanya terdiam, menatap dalam Jongdae yang tiduran di bangsal sambil menatap bebek mainan di pelukannya. Menatap sepasang mata sipit yang tertutup itu sayang. Entah kenapa, hatinya sakit saat pemikirannya tentang kondisi pasiennya itu. Sosok yang berbeda di matanya. Entah kenapa, tapi... Chanyeol merasa sangat menyayangi namja seumurannya itu.

Namja _down syndrom_ yang selalu mengingatkannya pada kakak sepupunya yang sudah di anggapnya hyung sendiri. Luhan.

Kembali berbalik menatap Jongin yang menuntut jawaban darinya yang sungguh sulit ia ungkapkan. "Jongdae... kemungkinan akan mengalami penyempitan pada jantungnya karena penyebaran penyakit _down syndrom_ di tubuhnya bereaksi berlebihan. Ia akan sering mengalami sesak nafas, demam tinggi dan bahkan kejang-kejang," Chanyeol menghentikan ucapanya, menatap Jongin yang balik menatapnya tidak percaya. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang di ucapkan dokter muda di depannya.

Tidak. Hyungnya tidak mungkin separah itu... penyempitan jantung? Paru-paru? Apa-apaan ini!? Sembuh dari penyakit 'menyebalkan' itu saja belum dan sekarang? Penyempitan jantung? Tidak... khe, dokter pasti bercanda. Jongin berusaha menyangkal segala pemikiran buruknya yang tiba-tiba saja memenuhi pikirannya.

Chanyeol hanya bisa bernafas panjang dan jujur, ia merasa bersalah telah memberitahukan diagnosannya. Dan tak seharusnya ia beritahukan perihal itu pada pemuda di depannya ini.

Mereka terdiam terlihat enggan untuk bicara hingga Jongdae membuka matanya dan memanggil sang adik lirih. "Ngiin?"

"Apa?"

Jongin menatap Jongdae dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Tapi Chanyeol dapat melihat rasa luka dan khawatir di sepasang mata coklat Jongin. ia tau rasa itu, ia paham dan sungguh Chanyeol tidak ingin melihat seseorang bersedih karena kehilangan seseorang yang di sayang karena penyakit yang sulit di sembuhkan itu. terlintas di benaknya sosok Sehun yang seperti mayat hidup menatap kosong Luhan yang telah tiada di depan matanya.

Tidak lagi.

"Hiii… aeng tseenyuumm… aah! Aihhg, khekekee… aik… baahiikk.. ugh," Jongdae bergumam sambil mengguling-gulingkan tubuhnya di bangal membuat Chanyeol menatap namja bertubuh mungil itu was-was jika saja tubuh itu jatuh. Menghentikan tindakan Jongdae dan mebawa tubuh itu duduk tegak, meraba dada Jongdae dan menepuknya pelan. Tersenyum saat pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Namaku Chanyeol. Bisakah kau menyebut nama ku?" kata Chanyeol pelan, menunggu Jongdae memahami ucapannya hingga bibir tipis itu berseru keras membuat Chanyeol tertawa pelan.

"Nyeol!"

"Khekekeke... bukan Nyeol, tapi Chanyeol. Chan-yeol.."

"Nyeol? Uggh nnyo... oll.. oolllluugg.."

Chanyeol menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jongdae yang kembali sibuk dengan dunianya, memainkan bebek karet dan piano kecilnya. Dokter muda itu berbalik pada Jongin yang masih terdiam, terlihat kebingungan dan Chanyeol sedikit miris melihatnya.

"Tenanglah, untuk saat ini kondisinya baik-baik saja. Kau tak perlu khawatir, kau hanya lebih menjaga dan mengawasinya agar tidak berteriak terlalu keras atau berlari karena dapat mengganggu pernapasannya. Setiap pagi dan sebelum tidur berilah ia air putih hangat agar aliran darahnya tetap lancar." Chanyeol menghentikan penjelasannya kemudian berjalan kearah mejanya dan menulis sesuatu. "Ini, kau bisa membeli obat ini dan berikan jika Jongdae mengalami sesak nafas," lanjutnya.

Jongin menerima kertas yang di sodorkan Chanyeol dan menyimpannya dengan cepat ke saku celananya.

Haah...

Entah apa yang dipikirkannya sekarang. Haruskah ia memberitahukan pada orang tuanya tentang kondisi sang hyung? Atau menunggu mereka pulang lalu memberitahu mereka? Dan lagi, acara di sekolah besok lusa...

Aarghh! Jongin pusing.

.

.

.

Tbc..

Mianhe... T.T

Jeongmal mianhe telat update! *bow

Saya sibuk magang dan ide-nya ngajak berantem hilang timbul mulu pusing sayaa... /cry

Entah ending apa ntar, jongdae mati ato jongin yang mati...

Besok terakhir ya... moga masih bisa update besok...


	5. Chapter 5

.

 **A Sehun Kai fanfiction**

 **For HunKai In Luv Challenge**

 **-My Idiot Brother-**

 **Jongin, Jongdae, Sehun, Kyungsoo** **(GS)** **, Suho, Chanyeol**

 **Warn(s) : Bromance, Typo, OOC and lit harsh/bad language**

 **Length :** **end**

 **Genre : drama, brother friendship romance family angst**

 **Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka dan cerita ini terinspirasi dari film lama yang tak sengaja saya tonton dengan judul yang sama. Saya juga gk nyangka kalo ada novelnya -_-'** **dan kemungkinan besar ff ini beda jauh sama film dan novel. Maaf bagi yang gk suka...**

 **So,**

 **Tidak suka, bisa close or back ^^**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

Sejak pulang dari rumah sakit, Jongin semakin menjadi pendiam. Ia hanya bicara jika ditanya dan merespon seadanya membuat Sehun, Tao dan Taehyung bingung dan khawatir dengan sahabat mereka itu.

Hari ini acara ulang tahun sekolah dan penampilan untuk dance setelah istirahat siang. Jongin pamit pada Sehun pergi untuk menemui Jongdae yang ia titipkan/? di ruang kesehatan karena ahjushi satpam pasti sibuk mengawasi kawasan sekolah. Ruang kesehatan sedang kosong dan lagi penjaga uks juga memperbolehkan Jongdae berdiam di sana.

"Hyung, aku bawa makanan dan susu. Ini..."

Jongin menghampiri Jongdae yang duduk di tepi jendela, terdiam menatap kearah lapangan basket yang di penuhi murid-murid karena pertandingan basket masih berlangsung. Melihat sang hyung yang tak merespon, dengan hela nafas pelan Jongin membalikkan tubuh Jongdae menghadap dirinya kemudian meletakkan makanan yang ia bawa ke pangkuan sang hyung.

"Hyung makan ini setelah itu minum susu ini. Aku tidak bisa lama-lama karena setelah ini aku akan tampil," ucap Jongin sambil merapikan pakaiannya dan melirik buku gambar dan not balok yang ia bawa dari rumah kemudian merapikan benda-benda tersebut yang berserakan di bangsal uks.

"Unggg, Ngiin? Amm… uggh, kaan.." ucap Jongdae terbata-bata.

"Ne, hyung. Makan lalu minum ini. Hyung jangan keluar ne, aku janji ini tidak lama. Setelah aku tampil kita pulang."

Setalh memastikan Jongdae memakan makanan yang ia bawa dan yakin jika sang hyung tidak nekat keluar dari ruang uks, Jonginpun keluar dan kembali ke aula.

Di aula, tepatnya di belakang panggung, Sehun berdiri gelisah. Ia gelisah bukan karena sebentar lagi akan tampil, tapi… ia teringat dengan rencananya semalam. Rencana yang sudah ia bicarakan dengan sang hyung, Chanyeol, tentang dirinya yang tengah menyukai seseorang. Seorang namja yang entah kenapa rasa itu tumbuh tampa ia kehendaki, muncul begitu saja dan entah kenapa ia sulit menghilangkannya. Semakin ia menyangkal malah semakin dalam rasa itu ia rasakan.

Rasa cinta pada pemuda tan yang memberikan kesan pertama tak biasa baginya, yang sampai sekarang masih teringat olehnya.

Ah… ia ingin menyatakan rasa itu.. tapi ia ragu dan khawatir jika Jongin menganggapnya 'aneh' dan mungkin gila. Menyukai bahkan mencintai sesama? Bukankah itu tak biasa dan aneh? Tapi Sehun tidak bisa lagi menyangkal perasaan yang semakin lama tumbuh di hatinya. Setiap hari bertemu dengan pemuda yang membuat ia penasaran dengan sosok itu, membuat ia ingin tau lebih tentang pemuda Kim itu. Sosok yang entah kenapa bisa membuat dirinya yang datar dan dingin menjadi terbuka dan bahkan bisa tertawa lepas.

Puk.

"Ah! Jongin!"

Sehun terkejut bukan main saat Jongin tiba-tiba menepuk bahunya dan menatapnya dengan polos. Membuat jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat bahkan mundur selangkah, membuat pemuda di depannya memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Ada apa? Kau melamun?" tanya Jongin heran. "Kau sakit? Yah, kau tidak boleh sakit, sebentarlagi kita tampil,"

Sehun tak membalas, masih terdiam dengan pikiran dan hatinya yang tak sinkron, sedikit membuat ia pusing. "Ne? ah, ak- aku.. aku tidak apa-apa.. uh, umh, Jongin ah,"

"Ye?"

"Ah.. itu, setelah penampilan ini, ak- aku.. ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu,"

Jongin mengangkat alisnya bertanya dan memangdang Sehun aneh, kenapa dia bicara gagap seperti itu? dia juga salah tingkah. "Ya.. umh, ya. Setelah ini. Ok. Ah! lebih baik kita latihan sebentar sebelum nama kita dipanggil,"

"Ya. Kajja."

.

Penampilan Sehun dan Jongin membuat seisi aula heboh. Dance memukau dan tentunya membuat mereka langsung populer, tak hanya para gadis tapi juga siswa laki-laki yang tak menyangka seorang Kim Jongin bisa sehebat dan sekeren itu saat dance.

Meninggalkan hiruk pikuk di aula, Sehun membawa Jongin ke atap. Salah satu tempat favorit mereka. Duduk bersandar di pembantas sambil mengatur nafas mereka yang memburu.

Sehun tersenyum lebar kemudian tertawa lepas. Terlihat senang dan menikmati keadaan beberapa saat lalu setelah mereka selesai tampil, tiba-tiba dirinya dan Jongin diserbu murid-murid perempuan yang ingin mendekati mereka. Tak menyadari tatapan Jongin yang menatapnya terpana dan… kagum pada wajah tampan pemuda berkulit putih itu, membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

Dulu, mungkin ia tidak begitu paham tentang rasa yang tiba-tiba muncul di hatinya, jantung berdetak lebih cepat saat melihat namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu tersenyum bahkan tertawa, memudarkan raut wajah datar dan dingin Sehun. Rasa suka yang semakin lama berubah menjadari rasa sayang tanpa ia sadari. Cinta yang mulai menyentuh hatinya hingga pikirannya pun selalu di penuhi namja tampan itu.

Jongin kembali menghadap langit, menatap hampa awan berarak pelan di atas sana. Bergumam bahwa ia bukanlah sosok yang pantas bagi pemuda sempurna-menurutnya- pemuda di sampinya itu.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan, Sehun ah?"

Gumaman Jongin sontak membuat Sehun mengarahkan sepasang iris gelapnya pada pemuda di sampingnya. Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak cepat, ragu dan takut tiba-tiba menguasai dirinya. Ingin ia mengatakan apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini, tapi...

"Jongin ah,"

"Umh?"

"Kau... kau tau, kita... rasanya sudah lama saling kenal,"

"Umh, lalu?"

"Aku- aku merasa kita semakin dekat?"

"Ya..."

"Menurutmu, apa aku salah me- memiliki rasa suka?"

Jongin terdiam sejenak, "Suka? Maksudmu?" tanya Jongin bingung, balik menatap Sehun.

Dua iris berbeda itu saling menatap, berusaha menyelami arti dari tatapan masing-masing. Terdiam dan terpaku tanpa bisa berucap apa-apa, suasana tiba-tiba terasa hening dan tenang... dan tanpa mereka sadari, wajah rupawan mereka saling mendekat dan-

Cup.

"Aku menyukaimu, aku mencintaimu, Kim Jongin."

Kaget? Tentu saja.

Jongin hanya bisa termangu menatap Sehun yang menatapnya dalam, penuh cinta yang dapat ia tangkap dari sepasang iris gelap Sehun. Rasa yang sama, cinta yang juga ia rasakan untuk pemuda itu, rasa yang ternyata tak hanya dirinya yang ia rasa dan punya.

Cinta yang terbalas? Sepertinya. Menolak? Tentu tidak.

"Hum, Sehun ah, aku tak menyangka," ucapnya pelan. Masih menatap mata Sehun. "Apa?", "Kau tau, aku bahkan berpikir diriku gila karena aku tertarik pada mu dan lama-lama rasa itu muncul. Membuatku berusaha untuk menyangkalnya karena aku berpikir kau akan menganggapku aneh dan gila. Aku- aku.."

"Kau juga memiliki rasa yang sama?"

"Uh, yaa.."

"Katakan,"

Jongin terdiam, tiba-tiba saja wajahnya memanas, pipinya memerah merasakan suasana yang terasa hangat dan... romantis? Aih! Jongin malu. Dan lagi, mata hitam itu menatapnya teduh dan sayang, membuat ia tak berkutik.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Oh Sehun."

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Jongin. Maukah kau menjadi milikku?"

Jongin tersenyum, geli. Sungguh ia tak menyangka jika Sehun akan memintanya menjadi dari seorang Oh Sehun yang tampan dan berbakat.

"Ne, aku mau."

.

Jongin yang teringat Jongdae yang ia tinggalkan di ruang uks, membuat ia pergi dari atap meninggalkan Sehun sendirian di sana. Menghela nafas pelan saat Jongin tidak memberitahunya kemana kekasih barunya itu pergi.

Biarlah, mungkin perlahan-lahan Sehun bisa lebih memahami Jongin dan membuat pemuda tan itu mau lebih terbuka dengannya.

Di perjalanan menuju halte, Jongin teringat dengan makanan yang sudah habis. Ia berpikir delivery saja untuk makan malam tapi, ada yang ingin ia beli, jadilah mereka sekarang berada di supermarket. Jongin menggenggam erat tangan Jongdae agar tidak kabur sambil mengambil barang yang ia butuhkan.

Sedikit kesulitan karena Jongdae yang tidak mau diam. Bergerak ingin lepas dan berjalan berlaian arah, mengambil barang-barang dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah,tapi untung saja tidak hancur. Membuat Jongin menggeram kesal dan menahan dirinya untuk tidak membentak sang hyung.

Setelah 'perjuangan' keras selama berbelanja dan menahan malu juga, akhirnya Jongin bisa bernafas lega. Sekarang mereka pulang dengan jalan kaki, melintasi keramaian kota Seoul.

Saat melintasi taman, Jongdae melihat balon bebek besar di seberang jalan. Matanya tak lepas dari balon bebek itu membuat ia berhenti berjalan dan melangkah berlainan arah. Langkah Jongin terhenti saat ia merasakan Jongdae tidak sejalan dengannya dan melihat sang hyung yang ingin pergi ke arah taman.

"Hyung, ayo," seru Jongin pelan, menarik tangan Jongdae.

"Uugh, nioo... loon beek.. Ngiin bbeekk.. aahhk aah,"

"Hyung, kau sudah punya bebek di rumah, ayo jalan,"

"Ndaaakk... bheekkh beb bebeekk... Ngiiinn.."

Jongin terus berusaha menarik Jongdae yang memberontak berusaha lepas dari genggaman sang adik. Merengek dan berteriak keras membuat orang-orang di sekitar mereka menatap dengan pandangan aneh, risih dan sedikit iba.

Jongin tidak suka. Ia tidak suka jadi pusat perhatian, terlebih mereka menatapnya dengan pandangan merendahkan seperti itu. Ia benci.

"Hyung, diam! Kau sudah punya bebek di rumah, kau bisa main di rumah. Hyung.. ayo pulang.." seru jongin keras. Ia jengkel dan kesal dengan tingkah Jongdae yang tak bisa diam dan lagi menarik tubuh itu yang ingin melintas di jalan raya yang ramai.

"Ngiiiin! Loon aahh! Pass.. ahhh!"

Jongdae semakin memberoktak dan Jonginpun hilang kesabarannya, membentak Jongdae dan mendorong tubuh mungil itu ke jalan. "Hyung! Diam atau ku kurung kau di gudang! DIAM!"

Jongdae takut melihat Jongin marah, tapi ia tidak mengerti kenapa sang adik marah. Matanya menatap gelisah Jongin yang menatapnya berang. Bingung dan takut membuat ia berdiri dan pergi, meninggalkan Jongin yang terdiam di tempatnya. Mengumpat dan memilih mengerjar sang hyung.

.

Sehun menggerutu kesal. Ia kesal dengan Chanyeol yang seenakknya menyuruh dirinya berbelanja. Seharusnya hari ini giliran hyung tingginya itu pergi berbelanja karena persediaan dapur mereka sudah menipis, tapi Chanyeol beralasan kalau sore ini ia sibuk di rumah sakit dan pulang larut. Dari pada ia tidak makan besoknya, dengan kesal dan tidak rela iapun pergi berbelanja.

Brukk!

"Aghh! Yah kalau jalan lihat-lih- eeh? Kau, kan?!"

Sehun terdiam menatap orang yang menubruknya dari belakang, seorang namja keterbelakangan mental yang ia dapati dulu di ruang dance. Terduduk di depannya dengan gelisah dan takut, menatap ke sekelilingnya bingung dan was-was. Kenapa?

"Hei? Kau kenapa? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sehun mendekati Jongdae dan berusaha memeriksa tubuh Jongdae, tapi dengan cepat Jongdae menepis tangan Sehun dan bergerak menjauh.

"Hey, kau ingat aku? Tenang, aku tidak akan menyakiti-"

"Ngiin... hiks, aeng maahlaah... aah... kuut.. hikss, aeng,"

Sehun berusaha mengartikan ucapan Jongdae yang tidak jelas karena namja itu tiba-tiba menangis dan tubuhnya semakin bergetar, takut. Sehun menangkap nama seseorang yang familiar dengannya, Ngin? Mungkinkah Jongin? Ah tidak- tidak mungkin namja di depannya ini saudara Jong-

"Hyung! Hyung, idiot! Sialan, kenapa kau lari eoh? Hah.. hah.."

Sehun kembali terdiam saat mendengar suara namja yang berada dipikirannya saat ini. Jongin, berdiri di belakangnya dan berteriak padanya. kata-kata sama yang dulu teringat olehnya. Hyung idiot? Tunggu, mungkinkah namja idiot ini hyung nya Jongin?

"Jongin?" Sehun berbalik dan memanggil nama Jongin, membuat si pemilik nama terkejut bukan main melihat Sehun berdiri di depannya. Tidak menyangka akan bertemu di sini dalam keadaan buruk seperti ini. Tidak. Ini benar-benar buruk.

"Ngiin... ugh, hikss aengg... .bhee beekk... ugh,"

Jongin dan Sehun tersentak saat mendengar gumaman keras Jongdae, membuat dua pemuda itu menatap Jongdae yang bergerak gelisah, berdiri dan mengayun-ayunkan tubuhnya tak menentu. Menekan dadanya yang terasa sesak dan sulit bernafas. Jongin ingin memarahi Jongdae tapi Sehun memotongnya.

"Dia hyungmu?" tanya Sehun langsung. Jongin hanya menatap datar Sehun dan membalas dengan nada dingin. "Bukan urusanmu,"

"Jangan memarahinya, dia tidak tau apa-apa-"

"Diam. Ini bukan urusanmu, ayo pergi."

Jongin meraih lengan Jongdae dan menariknya kasar membuat tubuh itu terhuyung dan hampir jatuh jika Sehun tidak memegang lengan Jongdae yang bebas. Jongin menatap tajam Sehun seakan menyuruh pemuda yang menjadi kekasihnya tadi siang itu melepaskan tangan sang hyung.

Tapi Sehun tetap menahan lengan Jongdae, balik menatap Jongin menuntut penjelasan. Merasa tidak nyaman dan tidak tahan dengan hawa dari dua pemuda di sisinya, membuat Jongdae memberontak dan melepaskan tangannya. Setelah lepas iapun menjauh dan berniat lari lagi, tapi dengan cepat Jongin menahannya. Dan jadilah acara tarik menarik yang membuat Jongin semakin marah hingga tanpa disadarinya mereka melampaui garis jalan dan-

Tiiittt!

Braak!

Sebuah truk besar melintas dan menabrak dua tubuh itu. Kejadian yang begitu cepat membuat Sehun terpaku di tempatnya berpijak. Terdiam menatap sosok pemuda yang ia cintai dan namja yang ia anggap hyung itu terlentang di tengah jalan. Darah mengalir dari kepala Jongin dan tubuh Jongdae yang penuh luka karena ia memeluk tubuh sang adik sehingga ia yang merasakan kerasnya aspal yang mengahantam tubuh mereka. Memeluk tubuh Jongin erat, tidak mau sang adik terluka walau ia harus merasakan luka yang lebih parah.

Jongin terdiam menatap Jongdae yang juga menatapnya hampa. Tatapan yang- membuat hatinya tiba-tiba sakit dan... tidak.. itu, mungkinkah penyesalan?

"Aa- ah, aeng Ngiin... lu- lukaa... sa- saakhiiit.. huks.. haakiiit.. ughmm..."

Gumaman Jongdae menyadarkan Jongin dari pikirannya dan merasakan pelukan itu semakin erat. Membuat ia dapat merasakan kehangatan tubuh sang hyung yang di bencinya. Merasakan rasa sayang yang disalurkan dari pelukan yang.. entah kenapa semakin lama ia merasa semakin lemah.

Tidak. Ku mohon tidak.

"Hyu- hyuung..."

Nafas Jongdae terasa berat, sangat berat dan lemah. Jongin dapar merasakannya, sangat jelas, rasa sakit namun entah kenapa bibir tipis di hadapannya tersenyum manis. Sangat manis dan penuh rasa sayang.

Semakin lemah dan yang di rasakannya setelahnya, mata itu semakin menyipit dan kepala itu bersandar dengan lemah di dadanya yang terasa sesak. Sesak, sakit...

Tidak.

"Hyuung..?"

Jongin memanggil sang hyung pelan. "Hyung? Kau- kau... tidur?"

Deru nafas itu semakin lemah dan tak lama setelahnya nafas itu berhenti. Jantung itu berhenti berdetak dan pelukan yang erat tak terasa lagi olehnya.

"Hyuuung?"

Jongin terus memanggil sang hyung.

"Hikss.. hyu- hyuung... jah- jangan hikss tiduur.."

Jongin menangis. Menangis dan memeluk tubuh mungil dalam pelukannya erat. Tubuh yang sudah tak terasa lagi hangatnya.

"Hikss.. hyungg... hyung! Bangun. Hikksss... mianhaee... hyung.. huks, bangun.."

Tidak. Ia sudah tiada. Dan sang adik hanya bisa menangis memeluk tubuh sang kakak yang sudah tenang di alam sana.

Meninggalkan dirinya dalam kesedihan dan penyesalan yang mendalam.

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu sejak kematian Kim Jongdae, putra sulung keluarga Kim. Meninggalkan kesedihan mendalam bagi keluarga, terutama sang ibu, Kyungsoo, yang hanya bisa meratapi nasib sang anak.

Tidak. Kyungsoo dan Suho tidak marah ataupun menyalahkan putra bungsu mereka. Tidak.

Mereka menyayangi Jongin, tentu saja. Hanya saja... mereka hanya tak menyangka dan- dan hanya tak menyangka.

Mungkin ini sudah takdirnya... yah. Karena Kyungsoo dan Suho sudah tidak sanggup lagi melihat sang anak menderita. Mungkin ini jalan terbaiknya. Meski Jondae pergi, tapi mereka masih bisa bersyukur, mereka masih memiliki Jongin. Jongin yang selamat dari kecelakaan mengerikan itu.

Seminggu yang suram dan mengerikan bagi Jongin. Membuat ia lebih memilih mengurung diri di kamar sang hyung. Menatap hampa dan penuh penyesalan pada wajah mungil dan manis sang hyung. Menyadari betapa ia juga menyayangi sang hyung yang sering ia abaikan dan ia benci.

Sehun selalu berusaha mengajak Jongin bicara dan makan. Karena hanya dia yang dekat dengan Jongin dan juga pernah merasakan kehilangan seperti yang di alami Jongin. Dan juga, Sehun sudah menceritakan hubungannya dengan Kim bungsu itu yang mau tak mau, dengan rela Kyungsoo dan Suho menyetujui hubungan dua pemuda itu.

Mungkin Sehun bisa membuat kondisi Jongin membaik- setidaknya bisa membuat pemuda tan itu keluar dari kamar Jongdae. Kembali berkumpul bersama keluarganya yang lain.

.

Sehun menatap sendu Jongin yang hanya menatap kosong piano kecil sang hyung. Menekan-nekan tuts kecil itu sembarangan, menghasilkan nada-nada sumbang. Jujur, Sehun miris melihat Jongin seperti ini, mengingatkannya akan dirinya yang dulu juga seperti ini. Ah, Luhan ge. Ia teringat saat dirinya beberapa hari lalu bercerita tentang sang gege pada Jongin, kembali membuat ia bersedih.

"Jongin ah..." panggilnya lembut. Duduk di samping Jongin yang membalasnya dengan gumaman pelan.

"Sudahlah... Jongdae hyung pasti tidak ingin kau seperti ini.."

"Ak- aku salah, Hun.."

"Aku tahu. Aku juga salah. Aku sama seperti mu, dongsaeng durhaka?"

Jongin tak membalas, menyandarkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan. Sehun memeluk tubuh Jongin, memberikan kehangat dan ketenangan untuk sang kekasih. Mengusap-usap sayang lengan atas Jongin dan membuat pemuda tan itu terlena dan nyaman dengan perlakuan lembut Sehun.

"Mungkin ini sudah takdirnya.. yah, kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.."

"Apa.. kau menyayangi gegemu?"

"Sangat."

"Apa kau masih menyesal?"

Sehun terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. "Hum.. yah, kadang-kadang. Tapi menyesalpun tak ada artinya, kan? Dia sudah pergi dan- yaah... menyesal dengan segala sikapku dulu padanya, membuat ku belajar untuk lebih menghargai orang lain dan lebih memahami orang lain. Tidak memandang rendah orang-orang yang tidak sempurna seperti kita. Walau kita sempurna- fisik tapi jika hati kita tidak mengimbanginya, kita akan menjadi orang yang lebih buruk dan idiot dari mereka. Yah, itu pendapatku,"

Penjelasan panjang lebar Sehun membuat Jongin terdiam.

Yah... menghargai. Itulah point pentingnya. Kita hanyalah makhluk yang tak sempurna. Memiliki kekurangan dan kelebihan.

"Kita hanya perlu menjalaninya, Jongin ah. Jalani apa yang sudah di tetapkan. Sayangi apa yang masih menjadi milikmu dan jaga mereka. Ahjuma dan Ahjushii menyayangimu. Mereka menyayangimu..."

Jongin sadar ia masih memiliki kedua orang tua yang menyayanginya walaupun dulu rasa sayang itu terbagi tak sama rata terlebih ia juga pernah merasa terabaikan. Tapi, mengingat seseorang yang sangat di sayang orang tuanya itu, telah tiada, mau tak mau Jongin kembali merasa bersalah.

Bersalah dan menyesal. Rasa yang hanya dirasakan di akhir kejadian dari semua yang dijalani.

"Tersenyumlah. Kau harus menjalani hidupmu. Buatlah Jongdae hyung bangga dengan bakat menarimu walau ahjushii menentangnya, tapi aku yakin ahjuma mendukungmu, aku juga ada disampingmu. Kau tak sendiri, Jongin ah..."

Yah, dia tak sendiri...

Sehun, sosok yang ia anggap hanya sebatas teman tapi seiiring berjalan waktu membuat pemuda tampan itu menjadi bagian dalam hidupnya. Sosok yang memapu membuat ia merasakan rasa sayang dan cinta. Rasa aing yang selalu membuat hatinya menghangat dan senang.

Ia harus berterima kasih pada sosok tampan satu ini. Karena dirinya, ia bisa menjadi orang yang lebih baik lagi. Dan tentu, mencintai pemuda tamoan itu.

"Sehun ah.. gomawo. Jeongmal gomawoyo... terima kasih kau sudah mau bertahan disisiku yang selalu mengabaikanmu, terima kasih karena... hingga saat ini kau ada di sampingku dan memelukku. Aku mencintaimu..."

"Aku juga mencintamu. Sarang hae, Jongin ah..."

.

.

.

end

huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Selese dengan ending yang seperti ituh! Maap!

Ok. Sekian.

Dan tolong kita manusia lebih saling menghargai lagi yaah...

Unek-unek dikit boleh? Di skip juga bole...

Ekh, saya capek. Sungguh T.T dua chapter terakhir ini saya buat ngebut dalam dua-tiga hari, itupun nyuri waktu. Idenya juga bikin kesel, hilang-hilang mulu, lagi kalimat/bahasanya aneh gini... mianhee...

Saya udah berusaha membuat yang baik tapi mungkin hanya segiini yang bisa saya buat... saya juga sedih lihat review yang segitu.. dikitnya. Gak mudah loh ini buatnya... saya kira reviewnya ada isinya ternyata Cuma di rusuh next ajah.. komentarnya mana pak/buk?

Penulis, menulis kan biar di kasih komentar tentang apa yang dibuatnya, tapi kalo Cuma satu kata yah.. authonya mau nulis apaan coba? Next juga gituh?

Jujur aja saya jadi mmalas sangat untuk lanjut ff yang lain...

.

.

okeh, segitu aja. Saya bakal semi hiatus nih, maaf kalo ada salah kata atau apa gitu yang gak suka...

terima kasih sudah mau membaca, review, follow dan favorite ff ini ^^ *boww

see next another strory... mybe.


End file.
